It's All Hate (SasuNaru)
by Shana Moe
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto go to the same school. They are both popular but don't seem to have anything else in common. Naruto hates the raven for his attitude, but is unfortunately forced to live with him. What will Naruto do when he realizes Sasuke isn't as bad as he thought he was? Will Sasuke act on his lingering feeelings!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto woke up in his bed as usual he followed his daily routine and then he went to have his breakfast downstairs. He entered the dining room which was separated from the kitchen with a bar. He could see his mother making pancakes in the kitchen part. His father was sitting at the table in the other part of the room drinking his coffee and reading a newspaper. Naruto sat down beside him and took a sip from his own glass. The coffee was sweetened again. He hated having sugar in it and still he always kept it to himself because he hated arguing with his parents and he knew his father was probably going to say something like that he was spoiled or picky. It was just coffee damn it. He greeted them after swallowing it and waited silently for his pancakes. While his mother was placing them on the table she looked at him really concerned and said that there is something that they have to talk about. Naruto was really confused so he just nodded slightly and said awkwardly "O..okay"

"You should know we thought about this for a long time and decided on it together. I hope you're not mad we didn't ask you too." His mother said softly

"U-um maybe if you tell me what are-" his father cut his sentence in the middle and blurted out „Your mother and I are leaving for Japan and you're staying here."

"A-and?!"

"Naruto you should know that the decision wasn't easy..."

"It was pretty easy for me" his father said eyes locked on the newspaper

Naruto was just looking at them. So he had to stay here while they go on a trip to Japan. So he was fine with that, nothing irregular.

"You are always traveling because of work. Why would I get mad at you?"

"That's the thing... our business trip is not quite like the rest" his mum was acting like she did a bad thing and now she was going to confess to something even worse

„Basically we'll be living in Japan for 2 years. And you will stay here studying"

"Two years is a lot..." Said Naruto kind of sad

"Yeahh and Also you will be staying at the dormitory"

"What?" He said angrily

Okay so Naruto didn't like arguing with his parents but this was something else. Staying there was meaningless. Why did he have to live there for 2 years?! He opened his mouth but just as he was going to oppose them his father said that his stuff were already packed and delivered at his dorm so there was no point in arguing. He just stood up and took off.

* * *

The blond was already on school grounds. He was kind of mad but there wasn't anything he could do about it. He was probably going to spend those 2 years hanging out with his friends at their places. He really hated the thought of living in that dorm. From the moment he enrolled in that school till the present day only bad stuff were happening there. Last week a guy killed himself and the month before there was a brake in and two of the students who saw the burglar were knocked unconscious and driven to a hospital. He wasn't afraid but he didn't like the thought of living while being cautious 24/7. Something interfered his thoughts. It were his friends who were calling for him from the school's entrance. He hurried to them passing a big green lawn then some stairs and stopping near the gate.

"How have ya been doin'? He was pouted on the back by a brown haired boy with silly red tattoos on his cheeks.

"Kiba... you can never sense the mood. Can't you see that Naruto isn't really in the mood for sweet talk?" Said the boy whose face was almost completely covered by a green hood

"Ha-aaaa?" How am I suppose to "sense" it? I'm not some kind of medium!" Kiba lowered his eyebrows and folded his arms "So what's up? Why do you look like you've eaten lemons for breakfast?"

Naruto explained Kiba and Shino his situation while they were making their way to the building meant for Biology and Chemistry classes. They split up at the entrance. Naruto took the stairs to the left while the two boys went down the halls to the right. The building was split in three parts Biology - the right side of the building, Organic chemistry - down the hall on the left and the underground floor and Inorganic Chemistry -where Naruto was headed to, the upper floors on the left side. He didn't like having IC classes because the teacher had teamed him up with one of the most obnoxious people on Earth. Of course at first the blue eyed tried to make friends with him but that stupid Sasuke-bastard had ignored him and when Naruto asked him why he just had the most arrogant look on his face and that stupid grin that made Naruto boil from the inside. In two words the Uchiha was a stupid cocky bastard. So now in class all they did was sit together and when Naruto asked the raven something he either ignored him or answered „Hn" with a nasty grin on his face. But that wasn't the only thing Sasuke did. Recently he started teasing him and embarrassing him, which made Naruto hate him even more.

* * *

With his mood ruined in any way possible the boy entered the room and took his place at the back of the class. For his surprise Sasuke was there sitting on the chair looking through the window. He was never on time. It usually took him at least 20 minutes to enter the lesson. Why did he have to come on time today?! Naruto sat down without saying anything to him and just stared straight ahead.

"What is it dobe? Your girlfriend dumped you or something?" He showed that same smirk on his face. Naruto glared at him with a hateful expression and then shifted his head to its previous position. "Ooh so she did?!" Sasuke chuckled slightly "You know you can always come to me" his grin became wider and his eyes playful.

"You asshole! Shut up!" Naruto jumped from his chair and grabbed the other boy's shirt. He was going to beat the shit out of him. Sasuke was always like that with his high and mighty attitude, always joking around without caring about the other's feelings.

"Boys! Don't make my life harder and calm down." A woman said placing her hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto took a glimpse at her and realized that she was his Chemistry teacher. He stared in Sasuke's eyes for a while and then loosened his grip. Both of them sat down allowing the teacher to start her lesson.

When the class was over Naruto flew from the room and took off to his last period.

He had to admit that he overreacted, but the raven was so obnoxious. Naruto was really hard to piss off. No one really had a reason to do it since he always tried acting nice with people. He knew the feeling of being hurt and bullied, so he didn't like the thought of doing it to someone else. And there he was- Uchiha Sasuke, the man who had absolutely no reason to act like an asshole. At least Naruto had no idea if he got one. *Even If per se, he was bullied too like a child, he shouldn't bully for revenge* he pouted soundly.

* * *

When the school day was over the only thing Naruto wanted to do was eat. He grabbed his best friend Gaara's sleeve and dragged him to the nearest restaurant.

They entered a two-story building that was only a kilometer away from the dorm. It was a considerably famous place and most of the students knew about it. Even then he found it weird to meet Kiba there. The boy was stinkin' rich and could afford his own chef and there he was, sitting at the same table as Hinata and Ino. The brunette turned by chance and saw his friend. He waved enthusiastically as always and jumped from his seat to come to the two boys. He informed the waitress that they were going to dine together and then flew back to the girls, Gaara and Naruto following him. They said their greetings and started chatting with the girls.

Hinata wasn't much of a talker so she just answered quietly with yes or another short word. Of course that compensated Ino, who was childishly hugging everyone and screaming random stuff. It seemed like she emptied a few beer bottles and was now trying to make Naruto do the same. As the good boy he was he couldn't deny the offer and gulped down a few beers.

Naruto was a happy drinker and the guests of the restaurant quickly learned about it. It didn't take long for somebody to complain and soon the teenagers were thrown out. It seemed like only Hinata and Gaara were sober. No one really knew about Kiba cuz he was like this all the time.

"Ino-chan!" Hinata screamed with concern when she saw the blond heading to the street. She chased after her but was pushed aside by Naruto, who was eager to go on the road too. Both blonds started jumping around imitating going through a field of flowers

"Naruto can you smell the daisies?" Ino called choking on her own laughter

The male blonde, who was currently lying on the street rolled over inhaling deeply. "I caaaan!" He called louder than the girl and kept smiling "Does daisies smell like poop?" he lifted his head, still grinning

"No, I think that's just poop" Ino was still choking on her laughter standing before the blond. She offered him a hand and pulled him up.

Kiba was dancing in circles around the red haired boy. He then changed it into running while giving off an airplane-like sound. After the 5-th circle ha had made Gaara just grabbed his collar and pulled him, the brunette falling on the ground.

"Ouch. That hurt" Kiba frowned his eyes watering "You're so mean. Hinataaa Gaara doesn't love me!" The shy girl squealed when two big hands went around her neck and hugged her "Comfort me, please?!" the boy cried out while thrusting the blue haired girl's shoulders.

She wrapped her small hands around him one of them patting him on the back "T- There there" She said her pitch rising. She was shaking herself from being uncomfortable.

"Oh My Gawd, Kiba are you cheating on me?!" the muscular blonde sniffed changing his voice to become more womanly "And to think that I- that I lost my virginity to you!" Now Naruto was blinking with his long lashes one of his hands over his head.

"You are the first to cheat on me with that man from your department at work. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw you with Sasuke Uchiha! You were shamelessly calling his name and begging for more!" Kiba imitated crying, his face- a pitiful try at looking heartbroken

"Ew, dude you went overboard." Naruto was screaming with hands on his ears "Now I'm imagining it"

* * *

Sasuke shut the door and fell on his bed. As he was about to fall asleep the door creaked. *Did I lock?*He jumped on his feet and looked around. He could swear he saw someone moving in the corner of the room. The raven brushed the sleep from his eyes and focus better at the door. There wasn't anyone there. Sasuke felt the drift on his legs. The door to the hall was definitely open. Lowering his body, so that he wouldn't be seen through the small window on the door to his room he snuck in the same corner he saw the shadow earlier. He reached up and turned the lights off. Realizing he had no weapon to defend himself he cluched his fists and waited. The boy looked through the gap between the door and the doorcase. It looked like whoever was standing outside was hesitating whether or not to come in. The door was slightly opened and that gap was the only source of light. At least Sasuke had the advantage to take him by surprise.

* * *

Naruto was standing before a door with the number 413 on it. He grabbed the doorknob and pushed it. He stopped. Was it the right number? He couldn't really remember what the prefect had told him earlier while he was entering the dorm because of all the beer he drank. He just took his baggage and flew to the elevator. After a minute of hesitation he pushed the door and enter what seemed to be a corridor. It was dark and the hoodie he was wearing wasn't making it easier to see. There was a tall dresser on his left that looked kind of creepy in the dark. He saw two doors, one on his right and one before him. There was a window on that door so he assumed the other one, the one on his right was to the bathroom. Unable to find a switch he reached for the bedroom's doorknob. Naruto entered the room and as he was turning to close it someone pushed him down.

The raven was sitting on top of the culprit who was trying to break free desperately. He held him down slightly smirking from the thought that he was stronger. Sasuke was unable to see his whole face from that damn hood. "What are you trying to do, barging in like that?"

The hooded man opened his mouth and after a few seconds asked "What are you trying to do, sitting on top of me like that?" with the same tone. Sasuke clenched his teeth after realizing what he meant then gripped his arms tighter "Answer me!" he demanded angrily

"I live here. From today onwards" a calm voice left the intruder's mouth „Now can you get off? I feel sick."

"Yeah, like I'm going to believe you!"

"You will when you'll have to clean the carpet beneath me." he said with an expression suggesting that he was going to vomit soon

"Don't joke with me!" the raven took off the hood "Naruto?!" he asked confused

He let the boy go and gave him a hand after standing up himself. Turning on the lights he got a better glimpse of the blond. He was wearing the same clothes he came to school with. Which meant that he never went home. That was making Sasuke think that he wasn't joking earlier.

"So what? You miss me so much when we don't have classes that you came to live with me?" an appealing smirk showed on his face

"You wish! My parents made me do it. Now would you excuse me, I need a shower!" Naruto made his way to the bathroom, leaving Sasuke really confused behind him. Stepping into the bathroom he realized his towels and everything else was still in the suitcase, which was waiting for him in the hall outside of this room. He groaned from annoyance and went out. He took in his suitcase and placed it right beside Sasuke. He was still light-headed. From all the people in this dorm it had to be the stupid Uchiha. Damn! He was going to be more okay with the idiotic P.E. teacher Guy, who was always blabbering about youth and hugging everyone he could get a hold of. But NO! The stupid prefect had said that this room was the only one he could stay in. After finding what he needed he got up and went to have that shower he was in such a need of.

* * *

Sasuke just stood there completely silent. He watched the blond move around. He was so funny. The blond's limbs were uncoordinated. If Sasuke opened his mouth to say anything he was going to burst out laughing. Naruto was stomping around angrily. While unpacking he mumbled something under his nose. Apparently he was quite pissed off about being roommates with him. Sasuke knew that he was going to have a roommate but had forgotten about it. It was even funnier now. He was holding in the laugh till the other boy entered the bathroom. Then he laid down on his bed and burst out laughing.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes slightly and closed them again when the light blinded him. He groaned from irritation while pulling a pillow over his head. For a minute he stood like that and then realized what happened the previous night. He jumped on his feet to find the blond boy from yesterday sleeping on his couch. He was lying in a ridiculous position. One foot was on the ground, the other lifted on the back of the sofa. His hands were stuck under the padding. One of them was twisted at a nearly impossible angle. It looked extremely uncomfortable. Sasuke was reassured by the sound Naruto made when he tried to shift in a more comfortable position.

"Get up, dobe" he moved closer to him and shook him lightly "If you don't get up I'll kick you out of bed"

A squeal escaped the boy's lips as he opened his azure blue eyes. "What are you doing in my house, bastard?"

"You sure you're at home?" the raven smirked slightly. Naruto widened his eyes and looked around himself. He found Sasuke looking down at him. When he traced the bold look he realized there weren't any clothes blocking its view. Naruto was naked. No shirt. No jeans. *Ohh you're here* he thought when he locked his eyes on the orange boxers he was wearing. He panted with relieve.

"I guess you were quite hot last night." The brunette said smirking again

"…." a blush appeared on Naruto's cheeks. He stood up and traced the room with his eyes. *Damn! I can't remember anything after leaving the restaurant yesterday* What exactly was he doing at Sasuke's place or so he assumed it was after spotting some of the raven's belongings around the room. "So how did I got here?" he asked while pulling his shirt back on

Sasuke saw an opportunity and took it.

"Oh so you don't remember…"he said as if he was disappointed. He just couldn't help teasing the blond. His face was so funny when he was embarrassed or angry. He really enjoyed joking with him a lot.

"W-what is there to remember?!" the blond was stunned. Did he do something last night?

_*Did WE do something last night? It couldn't be.*_ Even drunk the thought of Sasuke and him _*Together*_ made him sick.

"You know you barged in and the next moment I was on top of you. Then you pulled your clothes off and…" the onyx eyed said saving the important details. All he said was true he just missed a few important moments. Naruto was speechless. All he could do was repeat the last word of the other boy. "And..?"

A devilish smirk appeared on Sasuke's face.

"Well, we'll be roommates from today on so you'll have the chance to hear the end of the sentence."

* * *

This guys is the renovated 1-st chapter. I changed a few moments and some of the characters' replies cuz I realized Sasuke's personality changed a lot ( Accidently tried to make him a cute asshole)

Please review!

**!IMPORTANT! The non-rewritten fic will be deleted after 5 days! I want all of you to have the time to see the announcement!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is here *sings and dances like an alien***

**A loot of changes here **

**YAOI!**

* * *

A few weeks had passed from that morning Naruto woke up on that hideous couch in the room of the even more hideous Uchiha. Now everything was calm. And not because they started getting along better but because neither one of them talked to the other so no conflicts erupted. The only dispute that appeared was when Naruto bought himself a bed and needed help getting it in but Sasuke just Hn-ed and walked away.

Kiba groaned. He was so bored. He was more bored than ever. It was of the few classes he shared with Naruto and it usually was the best part of the day. But today Naruto was so spaced out that every time Kiba tried to throw a joke at him it just bounced off like he was talking to himself.

"Naruto-ooooooo!" he growled "Come ooon? Are you even here!?" a hand was waved before the blond's face. The tattooed boy started pushing him around but still no response. He then saw Naruto's notebook. There was some kind of a scheme and chibi drawings. Kiba leaned down to focus on it better.

"Sasuke + Me, no pants, only one answer." Kiba read out loud. Then he looked at the other boy and asked him "So hate sex is better?!"

In that moment Naruto suddenly rose from his chair and yelled "Noooooooooooooo!"

"Naruto Uzumaki!" the Literature teacher called out. "Do you disagree with J. Green's statement?"

The teenager flinched and realized what had just happened." Uu-uh no, Mr. Hatake I…. I just…" the chair creaked from the blond's weight

"Please share the quote from "The Fault in our stars" that impressed you the most with the rest of the class." The white haired man said calmly

Naruto thought for a second. He was being interrogated. He had to answer right now or detention would follow.

"The one for the scars" the blue eyed blurted out

"Could you quote it, please?"

"The marks humans leave are too often scars."

With that the questioning stopped. The young man was relieved to leave class followed behind by Kiba who was laughing his ass out.

"Would you Puh-lease stop!" the blond was extremely grumpy

"You should have seen your face. It was pure terror I'm telling you." The tattooed boy said bending over from laughter." You were all red and scared"

"I swear if you don't shut the f*ck up I'll…" a hand brushed Naruto's shoulder.

"Hey Naruto!" a pink haired girl said

"Oh Sakura! What are you doing here?"

"Can't I see my teammate?" she petted his head with a wide smile on her face which reached her green shimmery eyes "I need you for practice. There is a competition up ahead."

"I haven't heard any of this." Naruto said putting his hand behind his head while they made their way to the P.E. teacher's office

"That's because you always fight with a certain someone or compete with him while the coach speaks" Naruto was smacked on the head roughly by that girl's hand

They entered the room and sat on two uncomfortable looking armchairs beside the door. Sakura's look traced the room. As the swimming club's manager she was quite used to spending time here. Although she was participating as a member of the club too. The room was small with dark brown walls. Two of them were something like Walls-of-Fame the other one was completely covered by a wooden wardrobe and in the center of the room was placed a cheap looking old desk that was facing the door and the 2 armchairs.

Sakura's gaze stopped at the tanned boy beside her and she blushed a little. She knew Naruto was hot. Her inner self was screaming loudly *TAKE HIM!* but she just couldn't bring herself to cheat on Sasuke. He was the one that stole her heart with his cool attitude and smart head.

"Sakura?" the blond asked when he met her stare.

"Aaaah sorry! It's nothing!" she waved her hands before her face covering the deepened blush

The door slammed open and a tall man entered the office. He was tall with dark hair and a cigarette in his mouth.

"Asuma!" Naruto made his usual handshake with the team's coach.

"Good to see you. You didn't show up for practice yesterday. Any problems at home?"

"No, man. The usual stuff. Mom and Dad are off to Japan for a long business trip, so I'll be staying at the dorm."

"I see… Take care then. You know it hasn't been really safe there."

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind. So what is that competition you're speaking of?" Naruto said cocking an eyebrow

"You, Sakura, Sasuke and another guy will compete in a medley relay against those brats from the RPS private school"

"What?! Sasuke too?" the boy was getting irritated only by hearing the bastard's name.

"You three are a team what do you expect. You are the best in every style. You're taking butterfly, Sasuke will be taking freestyle and Sakura will take breaststroke. We only need a backstroke swimmer."

Sakura and Asuma both sank into deep thoughts. Who would be the best at this? The girl knew Naruto was the best in the club at that style but the rules said 4 different people have to present a team. They decided they'll think about it later and headed for practice. On the way the handsome teacher asked if they knew why Sasuke too hasn't been here for practice lately but neither one of the students knew.

* * *

Speaking of Sasuke. The boy was lying buried in the pure white sheets on a king-sized bed. He woke up from the gentle stroke of a woman's hand on his upper back. Her fingers were tracing his tattoo on his left shoulder. It was consisted from three comas surrounded by a circle with edgy texture and curvy lines coming out of it. The woman had traced all the miniature angles that those lines formed by the time Sasuke rose from bed.

"Did you had a good time last night?" the woman asked him with a tempting look on her face

"Yeah. The bed is awesome. I slept like a baby!" the raven haired smirked avoiding the question and teasing the girl at the same time. As he was putting his shirt on the tall skinny girl walked to him and asked "What about me? Was I good?" she looked desperate to know. The boy knew that wouldn't make any difference. She was just a one night stand like all the girls and boys before her. And he wouldn't sleep on that gorgeous bed ever again. Oh how he craved for that bed. With that thought in mind Sasuke bit his lip lowering his gaze down at the bed. When he lifted it, it looked like the girl had mistaken and thought that the sexy look was about her performance last night because she was smiling as bright as the sun. Sasuke didn't really care so he decided to leave it like that and left that poor girl's apartment heading to his car. He started it and drove down the road.

The engine stopped and the driver got out of the car. He put on his sunglasses and walked down the street. While walking he noticed a flower shop so he bought 4 roses.

After a few minutes he ceased his walk. He turned right and he was now facing two tombstones. They were his parents' memorial stones. The young man knelt down and placed two roses in each vase. He then just stared at them. He could still feel his mother's hand gently stroking his cheek. Her warm smile reaching the boy's heart. Sasuke could feel himself throbbing. His eyes teared as he remembered the days spent at his family's house. Running around, playing with his parents. The boy's father had been a busy man so Sasuke really appreciated the time he spent with him. All those things he taught him. How to light a fire and how to fish. He loved him and hated being parted but knew that his father was a businessman and he couldn't be too often with him.

Everything was so perfect and yet such thing happened. His father's company was at its peak but then someone kidnapped him and asked for a ransom. Even after giving the money his father didn't return to him whole. Devastated his mother started a police search and tried her best to find the man who killed her husband. After a year of searching they discovered the doer was her own son and Sasuke's older brother. True, he was only connected to him by father but Sasuke thought at the time Itachi had really been a brother to him.

Itachi had moved out of the Uchiha household after turning 17 and went to study abroad. He was a child of his father's first marriage. His mother had died from an illness when he was 6 and after 3 years his father had finally found himself a new woman to love. Sasuke was born after 3 years.

Sasuke couldn't understand his brother. At all. If he wanted money he was sure his father was going to give it to him. But instead of asking he chose to strip his 10-year-old brother first from his father and then from his mother that died from grieve when he was 13. *Guess that was the reason.* the raven thought *He just wanted me to feel the same way he did*

With this Sasuke stood up and headed to his car. There was some kind of weird presence when he turned his back on the cemetery. He shook his head not wanting to think about it and doubled his tempo.

His Mercedes- Benz was waiting for him on the parking lot. The light reflected from the black painted surface. It was in such a perfect state that even Michael Schumacher would be jealous.

He started the car and drove all the way to the dorm. Making his way towards the front gate he heard voices and laughter behind him. He turned around when he heard a manly voice calling out to him, or so he suspected.

"Hey daddy's boy nice toy you have there!" a chuckle followed "Did he bought it fo' you?!"

Sasuke walked towards a group of 10 boys. They were around his age. A tall plain looking boy with dyed hair was standing in the center of the gang.

Sasuke raised his voice so he could hear him "Are you the one that made the comment just now?"

"So what if I am?! 'R you gonna call daddy to save you?" the man looked around as if he was participating in a show and awaited applauses

The teenager was furious. He himself hated the thought of spending his parents' money but in his father's last will was said that if the boy doesn't make use of the money they'll go to his step-brother. And he wouldn't let that happen. Sasuke was going to hunt Itachi down and kill him slowly and painfully for what he'd done to his family.

Sasuke could hear the blood pumping through his veins, flowing in his head and blurring his conscious. He was pissed. He shut his eyes close trying to lock the feeling away.

Those people didn't know what they've done now.

The first punch landed on the blond man's chin. It was a tough hit. Sasuke's hand stung like hell.

The older boy tried kicking Sasuke but he ducked making the man hit his buddy on the left. Well that surely pissed him off. A giant figure straightened after being hit in the guts and quickly made its way to the young boy. He offered a few punches that missed the raven and then backed off.

Sasuke was surrounded. He looked through his left shoulder and saw the leader. His fox smile widened as he saw the youngling searching for a way out.

With a slight hand movement he made his men attack the dark eyed boy.

Sasuke jumped over and kicked two broody red haired guys sending them back a few inches when they tripped over and fell to the ground.

The first punch glanced his chin. It landed on him while he was trying to turn around to defend himself from the giant. The man who hit him didn't wait for him to get to his senses and placed another hit. This time leaving severe traces on the handsome face.

The raven brushed the guys off from his back and punched them few more time. As he was about to take down the leader a hand pulled his tie down. Sasuke struggled for breath. The man pushed him on the ground, the raven's head bouncing off from the hit. His face was getting red. He really needed to breathe. The figures before him were starting to melt with the sky behind them. Sasuke could feel himself losing consciousness. He closed his eyes.

* * *

Asuma was going back to his office. He had forgotten the "Declaration of War" as he called it, meaning the Competition- related documents. The man leaped forward, entering the gym. He hurried to his cabinet and buried himself in papers. After a few minutes he found the right one and almost tripped on his way out. He heard a rumble coming from the pool. After a few seconds of hesitation he turned around and stomped over to the door. The spacious hall was dimly lit, the color of the pool reflecting on the walls and ceiling. He poked his nose through the door and looked around. There was no one there. The glass door was closed. He turned around, but as he was about to go he realized he caught a glimpse of something floating in the water. He quickly run towards the pool, his eyes scanning the water. He immediately noticed the body floating on the surface. Asuma didn't think at all when he jumped in the water and pulled the boy out. He struggled trying to lift him up pushing him and letting out a loud growl. Then he got out of the water he turned the body, so he could see the face

"Sasuke?!" his eyes widened in terror. He instinctively brushed the water off his face, blood mixed with it. He put his ear to the raven's chest and waited for a heartbeat. There wasn't one.

He tilted the raven's head back and opened his mouth. One of his hands searched his pocket, the other massaging his chest. He called emergency and put his phone between his shoulder and his ear. He then kept up with the heart massage. His fingers pinched the teenager's nose and the older man breathed in his mouth.

"What's your emergency?"

"A boy covered in severe wounds fell in the pool. "

"Ok sir. Keep calm. Is he breathing?"

"Don't fucking say that to me and send an ambulance" the coach almost screamed the address at the woman on the other end of the line and then the phone fell from his ear.

"Don't you fucking die, you little brat! You hear me?" His lips in a grim line

With the next push water leaked out of Sasuke's mouth his head shifting a mere cm

Asuma watched as the paramedics picked up Sasuke from the ground and placed him inside the ambulance. He then jumped in the car along with them and headed to the hospital.

* * *

**_30 minutes later ~~_**

The doors of the emergency room were kicked open two men in white coats exited. They said a few words to each other, both looked very focused on what the other was saying then one of them headed towards the stressed male. Asuma stood up from the metal seats on the wall and nodded in acknowledgement.

The medic flipped a few pages in his notepad his eyes skimming through the rows "Are you Sasuke Uchiha's guardian?"

"No, but I'm his teacher." Asuma knew that if he said he was only an acquaintance to the raven he would be blocked out on receiving information about the boy's condition

"I see. Have you called his parents?"

The man tucked both hands in his back pockets and looked to the floor, his voice lowering "He is an Orphan and has no close relatives whatsoever. I'm here for him."

The doctor looked at him, a note of suspiciousness in his eyes "Well, then!" He said a little brighter "Sasuke's condition is good. He has an open skull fracture and severe wounds on his stomach, bruising around the neck, that seems to be from someone trying to suffocate him, but again he is a young boy and is going to be alright!" The white haired man patted the younger male's back.

To Asuma that didn't seem okay at all. The man stared for a few moments and then asked if the raven is going to have some permanent side-effects.

The doctor had just laughed and told that aside from potential dizziness and headache for the next week he doubted Sasuke having any other problems. The easygoing older man said that they'd hold him for 5 days and then he could go home.

* * *

Back at the dorm Naruto had invited Kiba and Shino for a small competition. The Xbox he'd brought the previous night was collecting dust in a box on Sasuke's desk. Naruto was kind of worried that the raven will pick a fight about 'personal stuff' and how the blond shouldn't use his desk, but then the asshole haven't came home for a few days so the blond just shook his head and changed the flow of his thoughts.

When the two boys came they walked around the unfamiliar place inspecting everything, mostly Kiba, because Shino understood that its rude to go through someone's stuff. Kiba probably knew it too, but he paid no attention to moral whatsoever. No "Moral Code" was probably on his CV. Not that he needed one, considering the luxury he has been swimming in when Naruto's father's company became partners with the other boy's family restaurant.

"Hey! Don't touch that!" Naruto almost squeaked.

"Relax, I'll put everything in the exact same place!" Kiba had opened on of the drawers on Sasuke's desk and was putting one of his hands in it

"Yeah, well I don't want to have the pleasure to learn about Sasuke having OCD!" he insisted while pulling out the brunette's hand and shutting the drawer.

Kiba raised his hands before his chest as if giving up "Okay, okay, geez! Can I at least sit on his bed?!"

"No!" Naruto complained then calmed his voice "We'll sit on the ground."

" Yeaaah….no." Kiba glanced toward the blond then turned to his bed and climbed on it

Shino then moved towards it himself and sat on the nearest end. "You are being too nervous. Uchiha doesn't have OCD."

"How could you know that and besides I don't want him to have another reason to mock me?!" He straightened his back and crossed his hands over his chest

"Well it's because he-"

Shino was cut off by a knock on the door. He followed the blonde's movements with his eyes, which were now hidden behind a pair of dark oval sunglasses.

Naruto had just turned the door knob and Sakura had pushed the handle and stormed in the small corridor.

"Why aren't you picking up your phone?!" She howled "Asuma and I both have been trying to reach you!" she almost cried, her eyes were red and her cheeks hot

"W-what is it?" he bumped his brows together scowling "Did something bad happen, have you been crying?" he leaned towards the pink haired girl his eyes looking behind his lashes, his voice concerned.

"Sasuke-kun is…he is in a hospital!" the girl let out a cry and crumbled on the floor. She tried to explain while sniffing after almost avery word "Asuma- said –he-'d- found- him- in –the- pool –drowning" Naruto knelt before her his eyes widening, their color as if the clear sky had been covered with storm clouds. "On- top –of this he have had a big bloody wound on his head!"

Okay, so Naruto wasn't on such good terms with the raven. But this didn't mean he didn't care what happens to him. He was his classmate and teammate. The blond felt the empty feeling crawling between his insides. He gulped down his saliva and closed his eyes. His heartbeat was racing and the panic was getting to him. One of his trembling hands moved towards Sakura's back and petted it gently

"Say… Is he going to be okay?" the swimmer's voice had been almost impossible to hear

Sakura took a deep breath and cried out again "I don't know! He called me while they were on his way to the hospital."

Naruto rose from his position and turned to Kiba, the boy standing behind him obviously on edge. "Kiba will you drive us to the hospital?" the boy was struggling with his words. There wasn't really a reason to be worried for the other guy, considering he hadn't stop bullying Naruto for even a moment, but the thought of Sasuke dying had shaken the blonde's mind and he was now fearing his loss. *He could die.* Naruto's face was blank his eyes staring into nothing *He can really die*

Kiba was driving with 100km/h through the city's streets heading to the nearest hospital. His look was constantly moving to see if his friends were okay.

"Who would guess it's so easy to get rid of that bastard" He forced a nervous laugh. When he saw that neither one of the other passengers minded his dark humor he turned around focusing on the road.

Naruto almost tripped when he tried to catch up to Sakura. The girl was running her scarf flying behind her. Naruto finally caught up to her and yanked her arm turning her around. Her eyes were redder than before her shoulders shaking. " What are you doing Naruto?! We need to hurry!" she screamed trying to pull away from the blonde's grip. Naruto pursed his lips in a thin line his eyes were like marbles, showing how hurt he was. Sakura stared in them for aa second, realizing it wasn't only she who cared. Naruto pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her small body, pressing his ear to her head. The girl felt warmth cover her entire body, Naruto's breath felt so comforting to her. She calmed down after a few minutes. Naruto slide his hands to her arms and gripped them tightly, he looked into her eyes and it was as if she could read his thoughts. The boy was saying everything will be alright. He was there for her. He was there for Sasuke too. She smiled gently placing her hand on his. "Thank you." She smiled looking down, her eyes showing a sign of relieve.

They entered the hospital both asking around for directions when Asuma showed up from a long corridor his eyes looking down as if wondering about something.

"Asuma" Naruto lifted his hand waving at the man

"Come" the man sat at an old looking brown couch. Both teenagers headed over to the raven and sat down. They looked at him with wide eyes waiting for an answer of a question that didn't need to be asked. He turned his head and scanned their faces then turned again looking at the white door before him. "He's alright"

Hearing those words made Naruto warm. His stomach relaxed and the lump in his throat disappeared. Goosebumps went over his skin, resting his head against the wall he closed his eyes and smiled.

* * *

Naruto was coming back from the nearby store with a bunch of bags in his hands. He hummed to himself as the hospital door slide open and he entered the building. Sasuke had opened his eyes a day after the accident and from that moment all he did was send the blonde to places. He even missed school just to bring him his PSP. Now once again he was headed to Uchiha's room. This time the raven wanted something sweet. *Maybe he needs it for his sour personality* the blond chuckled as he entered the patient's room.

Sasuke was lying on his bed, hands over the blanket he was covered with, several tubes tugged under them, his throat wrapped with a bandage. His face had several band aids. Sakura was sitting on a chair right next to his bed currently peeling an apple. Both glanced up as Naruto entered. "Good morning Naruto!" Sakura greeted him with a soft smile

"Morning!" His smile shaming the sun's brightness. He met eyes with Sasuke who then turned away leaving a look of irritation on the visitor's face. The plond pouted and dropped the bags. "You can at least greet me, I've been going around answering your every whim for 3 days!"

"Not every one" Sasuke smirked with lustful eyes

"What is that supposed to mean?!" He shook his head inflating his cheeks

Sasuke 'Hn' –ed and turned away.

Sakura stood up leaving the plate on her chair then walked over to Naruto and hit his neck. "Don't shout!"

"But Sakura-chan" the blonde closed one eye rubbing away the pain

"Shh—I'm going home now! You'll need to stay with Sasuke for the night!"

"But it's still morning! Don't make me stay with him!" He tugged her skirt making a puppy dog face his eyes glazed.

"That won't work on me. Ans besides I need a rest. I'm sure you don't want me around when I haven't slept for days!"

Naruto grunted and send Sakura out. He turned back and narrowed his eyes on the raven.

"Okay dork, we'll have to be together for awhile so don't act like an asshole." He demanded, then moved to the chair snatching away a piece of the apple.

"Don't make me stay with hiiim" Sasuke imitated the boy with a cocky grin. Naruto glared at him.

"I told you not to pick a fight with me!"

"You know you can just go home if you want" The raven peeked under his lashes. "You don't have to stay with me."

Naruto looked away trying to distract himself with the look outside the window.

"You act as if you hate me, but Sakura mentioned how heartbroken you looked the other night." He smirked again with satisfaction

"Don't be ridiculous! I only looked like that because they might have accused me of murder!" "And besides it's not hard for me to believe someone would try and kill you, with that attitude of yours."

"That's what you'll say, but we all know how worried you were for me" Sasuke jiggled

"You wish!" Naruto cocked an eyebrow and crossed his hands before his chest

"I do" Sasuke whispered under his nose to himself.

* * *

Sasuke jerked awake. He had a nightmare that didn't clearly remember but had left his entire body in cold sweat. He tried to calm down. The raven tried sitting up, his movement causing the blond who was lying over his legs to shift and mumble something in his sleep. Sasuke blinked trying to recall what had happened earlier. He had stayed in the room for the rest of the day, despite being bored. Sasuke knew he was bored because the blonde didn't miss a chance to note it. After dinner he went out of the room for a few minutes and returned with a book. It seemed as if he'd fallen asleep while reading because the book was in Sasuke's lap, Naruto resting on the edge of the bed, his head on the raven's leg. Sasuke chuckled slightly when he saw him drooling over his blanket. He felt like he needed to use the bathroom so he stood up sliding his leg gently trying not to wake the sleeping boy. Earlier the nurse had disconnected him from all systems so he didn't have to battle with them while moving. When he returned from the bathroom a chill went up his spine. He lifted his gaze from the ground glancing over to Naruto, who was still sleeping. The darkness was swallowing him, so it wasn't easy to see him. He blinked rapidly trying to focus better. There were what seemed to be dark spots around the room and Sasuke had mistaken the one hovering near the blond for a shadow. He still wasn't quite okay with what he was seeing, so he reached for the light switch. When he turned the lights on the blond growled and opened his eyes. He looked over to where Sasuke was standing. The raven was still scanning every inch of the room thoroughly. He then headed over to his bed.

"Was it necessary to turn the lights on?!" Naruto complained while he walked over to the small table near the door to pour himself a glass of water.

"Sorry… I wanted to check something" Sasuke said his eyes staring at nothing.

The blond hesitated for a second and then continued "What was it?"

Sasuke directed his look towards Naruto but was still staring at nothing. "Nothing. Sorry. You can go back to sleep."

"Over there?" he glanced towards the wooden chair "I have never slept on something more uncomfortable" he made a disgusted face "I think I'll go out for a while. The rooftop here is open to visitors" as Naruto was about to exit the room Sasuke called after him and asked if he could join. The other boy just smiled warmly in approval.

* * *

The wind was cold against the skin. Sasuke and Naruto had walked over to the edge and were currently just staring at the landscape. The city was almost swallowed by darkness. A few kilometers away the little light became more frequent. Their high school was at the furthest end of the city, completely isolated from the tall buildings. It was surrounded by a small forest that served as a barrier between the dorm and the east side of the building. Only two streets connecting it with civilization. They led to a quiet neighborhood with little houses and green lawns. There were a few shops and a restaurant along the road, but no crowds. The hospital was just over the neighborhood giving a nice view over the area.

"Why did you want to come?" Naruto asked, his eyes still locked on the little lights.

"No reason. Do you not want me here?" The raven had now turned to him and was waiting for an answer.

"That's maybe the first time I don't mind you. Congratulations on holding back your desire to mock me." He grinned at him

Sasuke just smirked.

"I asked you because you looked weird. Back in the room I mean." The blond stared in Sasuke's onyx eyes. In the dark they looked like bottomless wells where you can keep falling for infinity "Are you afraid that whoever did this to you will come back to finish the job?"

"Hn. Those were some random guys. They didn't have a reason to kill me, they probably freaked out after I lost conscious and that's why they threw me in the pool."

"You can tell me, you know. If you have a problem." The blond pursed his lips together

"What is it Uzumaki? Did you finally figured out you feelings towards me?" the raven teased

"You just have to ruin every moment right?! Why can't you be normal and accept my friendship?"

"Didn't you hate me yesterday?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow tucking one of his hands in his pocket

"It's not like I want to hate you. You're just so…"He mimicked choking something "If you didn't act like an asshole I wouldn't mind you!"

"I don't act like that."

"Dude you literally chased me out of the bathroom while I was taking a leak! Then you locked it and went out!" the blue eyed boy wrinkled his brows "If that's not being an asshole I don't know what is"

Sasuke went back on what he did that day and subconsciously started laughing. The blond was clearly not happy with it. "Well it's not really my fault that you're so fun to joke with. I mean-" Sasuke moved closer to the blond leaning towards him and placing one hand on the fence behind him, the other still in his pocket "-you should see your face. Your expressions are priceless"

Naruto really had no Idea what had just happened. Sasuke's lustful eyes were looking right at him and his face was way closer than the blond would feel comfortable with. He tilted his head back a little to prevent the raven from accidently bumping in it. Yeah. By accident.

Sasuke bit his bottom lip and glanced up to the blonde's eyes and then down to his lips. The other boy clearly bothered by the closure. He smirked while biting his lip and leaned even closer. "Should I kiss you now?" he whispered

Naruto's eyes widened in both terror and surprise and his hands reached up to stop Sasuke from coming closer. Then he remembered what he'd said about the first night at the dorm. Maybe. Just maybe they've done something and that is the reason for the raven to think that coming into his personal space was allowed. Oh he would never forgive himself if he had slept with Sasuke. Just. No.

The Uchiha was enjoying this situation so much. The constant changing of Naruto's expressions was making it even funnier. Maybe he could force his luck just a little further. Sasuke smirked to himself and buried his fingers in Naruto's golden locks. The boy was so surprised he had no time to struggle. He pulled his face towards him and went for a kiss. Naruto squealed expecting his lips to be soon slammed against Sasuke's. Was it him or time had stopped, because there sure were no lips, other than his own that is. He opened his eye a little just to check what's happening and saw Sasuke obviously holding in a laugh. Naruto completely opened his eyes and sent a deadly glare at the other boy. He pushed him off Sasuke went with it and walked towards the door "Come on, you'll catch a cold" He choked on his laughter and let out a small groan when the laugh triggered a sharp pain in his stomach.

"Serves you right." Naruto ran past him and went in.

* * *

**C'mon guys I need reviews! What do you think about the story?! Huh? Huuuuuh?**

**:D Annoying I Am *Yoda voice**


	3. Chapter 3

Uuuuuum this chapter kinda sucks… It's probably because I finshed it at 3:30 in the morning ^^" he he he~~

* * *

Sasuke peeled his eyes open a small grunt escaping his lips. Every morning for the past week had been like torture. He finally came home and yet the beeping continued to echo in his head (1), slowly driving him insane. Sasuke could swear he was going to kill himself soon if the stupid noise didn't disappear. He wished his mind would go blank only for a second, and he was sure that would happen on his accord soon. Death was better than this.

The raven remembered all the times he had those thoughts in his head. You would think he should get used to it now, but every time he hurt his head the loud banging, the memories of sounds, it all came back to him and he just couldn't help but think about it. He didn't remember how many times he fought, He couldn't say the exact number of visits to the hospital. Damn,if it was the same place every time, he was sure the doctors would make a banner saying "Welcome Back, Sasuke" and put it over his hospital bed. He chuckled at the thought and tried to lift himself up. The room was empty, no sign of his blond roommate anywhere. *Not that he'd sleep here.* Sasuke thought *After all I'm currently occupying his bed*. It's not like the raven couldn't afford a bed like that. On another thought he could probably fill the room with beds, but Sasuke quite enjoyed lying in Naruto's. Two birds with one stone. He smirked to himself.

Checking his watch he noticed it was 2 in the afternoon and that was probably the reason there was no Naruto. Sighing Sasuke sat on his chair tilting it side to side. He didn't know why there was a game console on his desk, but he didn't mind it. He inspected the item for a while, his hands going as far as to feel the smooth white surface. He frowned when he felt a bump that wasn't supposed to be there. It said Naruto with metallic green letters. Well, someone is going to play some games later. Humming Sasuke walked over to his closet and took a towel that was stacked in the right corner, he ignored the pain in the back of his head as he made his way slowly to the bathroom. His wounds weren't healed and Sasuke still had a bandage around his head that separated his messy hair in two sections. He looked at the mirror and frowned at the sight. Even homeless people looked better (No offense). His eyes had dark circles underneath, his pale skin scratched at several places the glue from the Band-Aids he removed had collected dust and was now looking more than disgusting. The boy growled as he started taking off his clothes. The bruise around his neck had yet to fully disappear. He growled louder while exhaling as he unconsciously focused on the beeping. If he wasn't an Uchiha he'd probably freak out and start jumping around screaming. But, he was and those kind of emotions were strongly forbidden. So was blushing, being cute and acting as if you care. Anger was allowed. Yeah, Sasuke was thankful.

Not even fully dressed the raven had to go and open the door. Someone had knocked more than 3 times, which meant it's important. He wouldn't bother otherwise. The knob turned and a half opened eye peeked.

"Yes?!"

"Hello, Sasuke." A figure slowly tilted easing Sasuke. "Do you mind if I come in?" The short haired gay said with a serious tone.

Sasuke hesitated for a sec then opened the door, so the masked man could enter. The raven motioned the room and followed the guest in.

"What do you need with me Mr. Hatake?" Sasuke threw his towel on the bed and made his way towards the wardrobe. His back was turned to the gray haired man as he pulled out a black wife-beater and a pair of sweatpants.

The older man looked around not particularly interested in anything he was seeing and then took a deep breath. He closed his eyes lazily and knelt down. He searched the pockets of the gray slender suit he was wearing and got out a pack of cigarettes. He let his eyes wander a bit more as he was pulling the little white tube out of the pack and lit it. "Nice room" he said as he inhaled the smoke "Last time I was here there was nothing but this rough couch" he motioned the rusty ol' thing on the furthest wall.

"Why are you here, Kakashi?" Sasuke walked over to him, his hands in his pockets the damp hair sticking in every direction.

The gray haired teacher jumped up, smiling. "I just thought I'd pay you a visit. You know. To see how you're doing…" he glanced at Sasuke's head then to his feet then to his head again.

"Did Asuma tell you to check up on me?" Sasuke grunted and went over to remove the white towel wetting his blanket.

"Why would you think that?!" Kakashi's eyes widened and his brows shot up. The obvious sarcasm made Sasuke giggle. On the inside. He then shot up his most deadly look

"Well you can tell him to stop. I'm not a child anymore." Sasuke tried to keep his tone hard, but the truth was that he was kind of happy.

"You were 2 years ago and now you're not?!" Kakashi exhaled the white smoke, making Sasuke cough slightly.

"Shut up." The teenager flapped his hand to try and dissipate the smoke.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"There isn't anything to talk about. I got mad." Sasuke sat on the edge of his bed.

"You can do this. You are in control" the gray haired man sat close to Sasuke, putting one hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, well I'm not!" he hollered as he jerked the other's hand off his shoulder and shrugged "I'm not. Stop telling me I am. It's not helping anymore."

Hatake Kakashi had never been good with feelings. He had his own, but he never shared them. That was something they had in common. He understood what Sasuke was going through. He lost his loved one once before and he had never felt worse pain. He had swayed towards the bottle more than once. He knew what addiction was. To Sasuke it was sex. He knew the feeling of emptiness. He knew how it felt to be needed. But he knew that wasn't love and he believed Sasuke knew it too. He had another reason. He needed control. He had control. Over his pray, over its life. And now when he saw him beaten up, he knew that wasn't helping anymore.

"When was the last time?" the teacher kept his face emotionless facing straight forward.

"The same day it happened." Sasuke's voice was hard to hear. Someone might think he was even crying

A long silence followed. Kakashi didn't know what to say. He knew there wasn't anything he could do anyway. Just moral support. That's all he could give him. Their relationship was a weird one. It wasn't how a teacher and a student corresponded with each other. They couldn't be called friends either.

Sasuke probably took Kakashi as a fatherly figure, but then not so much. He was just there. And that was enough. Asuma and Kakashi were friends and they both looked over him. He didn't mind that. He was grateful.

"I think we can fix this." The older male pursed his thin lips in a line"You need to find a friend."

Sasuke chuckled bitterly, his eyes staring at nothing "How? Should I dig him up?"

"I'm serious. If you have someone to hang out with you won't have the time to think about anything else. You know?! Keep your mind off things. Like- SEX" Kakashi poked him looking like a four year-old talking about dirty things.

Sasuke just smirked and stood up. That was a sign for Hatake to leave.

* * *

Naruto stretched his hands, one of them holding a pair of googles. He stretched for a few minutes then joined Sakura on the bench.

She was holding a pink notebook and her eyes were hastily scrolling through the text. Naruto run his eyes over it and noticed the new practice schedules and a few training techniques. Sakura was determined to find the best formula for every single member of the team. As Naruto was about to steal her attention the coach appeared and blew his whistle. Both Naruto and Sakura jumped from their seats. Practice was about to begin.

It was well known that "Team 7", as Asuma had named it was consisted of the best swimmers on campus. Maybe even the best among all schools in North Area. Neither one of the trainees were surprised to find the balcony over the pool full of fellow students, who were eagerly waiting for the race to begin.

"Twenty-seven seconds?!" the tall man dropped his cigarette while screaming at the stunned green eyed girl.

"Sakura you are slowing down! Do you expect me to let you participate with this score?"

She shrugged and her eyes darkened. Naruto saw her face, she was on the verge of crying. He stepped forward while putting a hand on her shoulder, water dripping from his hair and making its way down to his shiny chest.

"Asuma!" He raised his voice while giving a warm smile to the girl which lifted her eyes to see the man who was petting her shoulder gently. "Don't be so hard on her. She has neglected her own training in order to perfect ours. Who do you think helped me improve my score?"

"Asuma- sensei…" the pink haired girl raised her voice a little so they could hear her "It's true that I haven't trained for a while. And I know Sasuke's accident isn't an excuse. I tried to think of a rehabilitation program, and I never fully focused on myself this past month. But with Sasuke-kun not even showing up I realized that is me who I should be working on. So If you give me another chance…" she lifted her gaze

A hand went through thick black hair and then reached down to pick up the nasty looking soaked cigarette. The man just walked away after this. Only the hang holding the cigarette was waved high in the air, dismissing the two swimmers.

* * *

Naruto walked down the hallway that led to the canteen. He was wearing the Swim club's special uniform which made a few girls around him squeal and the others to gossip about the slim tender body hidden underneath it. He was passing by them ignoring the whispers and looks they gave him. The only thing on his mind right now was the bastard, who was probably lying on Naruto's bed in that very moment, enjoying his freedom. Well, of course the bruises on the raven's body would stop him from full enjoyment, but the thought of him playing around instead of working his ass off from training like his two teammates pissed off the blond boy. A month had passed since Sasuke returning home like a patched piece of meat tossed at a starving dog and the boy had used every chance he got to annoy Naruto. He had even faked feeling dizzy and stole Naruto's bed. Though the blond knew Uchiha's wounds had healed already, he just couldn't help it. Naruto kept up with his roommate because he had a soft heart, but Sasuke was really getting on his nerves. *What, he thinks he can just act like an asshole and then expect me to be fine about it?! Maybe I should act like that for once. Yeah! Yeah! I'll do exactly that* The blond didn't really realize he was standing in the middle of the hallway pumping his arm in the air with a look that most anime characters had when they were super exited and determined to do something.

"Oi, Do you know what that idiot is doing?!" Kiba whispered to Gaara both of them still keeping his eyes on Naruto.

Three teenagers were waiting for him at the cafeteria's entrance. One of them was waving at him enthusiastically, the other was leaning against the closed door, his face completely numb. The third person was a woman. She had sand-like hair, long enough to be tied in two ponytails, but too short that its ends were sticking up.

The girl was called Temari and she was Naruto's upperclassmen and the boy next to her was her younger brother Gaara that was in Naruto's Physics class, which he had befriended and now was his best friend. And of course the idiotic boy was his friend Kiba, who was the exact opposite of Gaara.

"Hey" Naruto gave one of his charming smiles, which were nothing but a tick that he had when greeting people" You didn't have to wait for me."

"That's what I said but your BFF insisted on staying here!" Kiba mumbled something else under his nose and then pulled Naruto's sack" C'mon food is waiting"

They walked over to a table placed in the left corner of the cafeteria. It was pretty far from the entrance, but Naruto and his gang liked it because there were only two other tables close to it, so no unneeded talk was going to reach their ears. In school all other students had was gossip and Naruto was one of their interests.

"Hey, Naruto!" a blond girl with a purple top greeted him

"Hey Ino. Sakura should be here in a sec. She's still in the locker room."

"When I called her she sounded sad…" The blue eyed girl sighted

"Don't worry she'll be okay."

"Oi Blondie!" An average looking boy with his darkish hair tied in a ponytail called out to the table. He walked over, followed by a chubby long spiky haired folk with a pack of chips in his hands and another teenager, who was tall, skinny with short black hair "This guy here wants something from you" he pointed the pale thin boy.

"What is it?" Ino asked

"Uh-huh It's not you whom I want to ask!" he raised his finger and pointed at Naruto. "You're the one I want"

Naruto choked on his own saliva. The others around him were holding their laugh while some of them were looking speechless.

"E-excuse me?" The blond spit out his words.

The boy smiled while leaning on the table

"Race me!"

"Huh?!" Naruto's eyes scanned him thoroughly. "Why would you want to race me?" he asked half confused half unable to believe it

"If I win, you'll let me participate in the race!" the black eyed boy gave his widest smile

* * *

Sasuke was sitting in front of the TV with a joystick in his hands, eyes focused on the wide screen. He was leaning on side to side adjusting his body to the turns the car on the screen was making. His headphones were about to fall off but even this couldn't break his concentration.

Naruto entered the room, announcing he was back but of course the other person didn't notice him. The volume was so pumped up that even the blond could hear it through the headphones.

He groaned and fell flat on the put his hand over his eyes. "Put it dooown!" When he noticed that his words weren't reaching the raven he jumped back on his feet and yanked the shiny blue headphones off Sasuke's head

"Hey what are you doing?!" Sasuke paused his game and turned around. He pulled them from Naruto's hands angrily.

"I told you to lower it down!" the blond hissed at him

"Ohh surprise, Mr. Irritation I couldn't hear you!" the raven waved his hands in the air making a silly face

"That's why I took them off for you!" Naruto smiled sarcastically while raising his eyebrows

"Idiot" Sasuke smirked

"Bastard"

"I'll tell you what. If you beat me in a race I'll even mute it!" Sasuke walked over the game console and plugged in another joystick

"Aww how kind of you!" Naruto obviously sarcastic caught the controller that was thrown at him.

They raced once, then twice, then fought and like that a few hours had passed.

" I need to take a leak!" Naruto said choking on his laughter

"Hey" Sasuke called out to him when he left the room

"What?!" the silhouette of the blond reappeared on the door

"Better?" the raven smiled at him with self-satisfaction

"Yeah"

* * *

The next day Naruto had woken up earlier just so he could go home. It was a weekend, but he still had to be back before 2AM. He cursed the dorm rules as he ran outside. It was late autumn and that only meant one thing. Fucking. Wind. A leaf slammed in the blonde's face making him dance in circles, trying to remove it. After a few minutes he reached the main road and plopped on a bench beside the bus stop. He glanced at his watch yet again hoping that the bus would just magically teleport before him. It was 8:20 in the fucking morning and all the blond wanted was to go back to his dorm room. Maybe heat up some ramen and watch some new movie. He heard 'Need for speed' was good. It would be annoying to have Sasuke in the room while watching it, but he would tolerate it. He just wanted to be warm and not get a nose job. Shaking his head at the sight of the deep green vehicle he jumped from his seat and got on the bus. It was almost empty, so Naruto didn't have any problem at choosing a seat. With his headphones on his head and the iPod in his hand he almost forgot to get off.

Naruto changed a few buses a taxi and was finally—about 300 m away from home. He grunted. If he'd just been a little smarter and didn't have his license taken away that would never had to happen. *fuckin hate cold* was the only thing on his mind as he approached the white buildings. He lived in a complex, near its very end to be exact, in a sparkling white 3 floor house. What he did on those 3 floors? – Nothing. 2 was off limits so he could just get out of his room take the stairs to the first floor eat and get down to the basement. He had a few things to keep him entertained there. Not that he was interested. Spending time with his friends was more important than a PS3. But then his friends came over to play so Naruto liked it too. He had to.

As normal he moved up the stairs and reached his room. He unlocked it and stormed in. Landing on the soft bed he buried himself in his sheets. They smelled so nice. He was lucky the cleaning lady had changed them the other day. After he got used to the temperature he got up and went to his closet. He glanced at his watch for the millionth time today and noticed it was time for lunch. Furrowing his brows he tried to decide whether food was more important that what he came for. Food.

Naruto got back to his room with a cup of noodles blowing the steam away. After he burnt himself-twice he just let them sit for a few minutes in the meantime he got in his closet and started rumbling around. After about 10 minutes he dropped dead on his chair and grabbed the plastic cup. He gulped down his food and got to work again.

"Found it!' he pound his hand in the air, a green dinosaur plushy in his grasp. He shut the door and looked at it lovingly, rubbing it in his face as if it was someone dear o him he haven't seen. Humming to himself he packed some clothes and left. It was true that he hated living away from home, but the thought of him alone was worse. He had nothing to do in the house anyway.

* * *

(1) That happens to me a lot. I think I'm going crazy. It's like that rhythmic beeping sound and it's just in my head :D

**Reviews :3 pweaseee **


	4. Chapter 4

**It's all hate**

_Chapter 4 _

_**WHAT IS HAPPENING?! My mind is going nuts. Poor thing thinks of stuff higher than world problems. The eternal question: Who tops?**_

* * *

Morning broke and Naruto realized the curtains were pulled, because the brightness of the day was getting to him. He grunted and turned over trying to ignore the light. His bed sheets were nice and cold on the other side of the bed so he hastily clung to them pulling him near his body.

" What's with that stupid smile, dobe?" A shadow blocked the window, Naruto both happy and pissed about it. The good thing was that the blunt shine was gone, but the bad thing was that the stupid lil' bastard was now standing before him with a stupid smirk on his pale face, or so the blond thought cuz he was still buried in his pillow.

"Leave me alone, teme, I wanna sleep" the blond mumbled while he lifted his head a little and opened one of his eyes.

Sasuke just loooooved teasing. No one really knew how much, even he himself had no idea why was he getting this feeling in the stomach when he teased the blond. He licked his lips and moved to Naruto's side. He leaned over his head and whispered softly in the sleepy boy's ear

"You couldn't look sexier."

Naruto shifted with the speed of light covering his whole body with the white blanket. A look of terror on his face.

"Quite the bedhead U got there" Sasuke smirked again almost showing a foxy smile.

"You- you….. ugghhhhh" Naruto just shove him aside after jumping from his bed. He really had it.

" Woah don't be so rough, I was just trying to give you a compliment"

" Yeah?! You could have done it without suggestions and such closure" a note of irony in his tone

"You know if you wanted to get laid so bad you should have told me" Sasuke said trailing off

"What?! What do you mean by that?! I wasn't trying to be sexy to seduce you!" He turned to glare at the Uchiha just to find him lying on his bed waving around a box of… condoms?!

"It comes naturally for you right? Just sayin that the expire date is quite close by and you haven't even opened it yet" Sasuke looked at Naruto with an expression that could be easily confused with slight surprise

"Give me that" The blond stomped to his bed and snatched the pack out of the raven's hand "And stop lying on my bed!"

Naruto ran out of the beige building quickly regretting his early decision. He growled while wanting to just return to his comfy king-sized bed. He had a nice AC… He pouted as he tried to pull up his hood even more so the cold wind wouldn't slam him in the face so fiercely. He kept walking forward, kicking the snow aside. He jumped a little when a black Mercedes drove by, shoving the snow back in his feet.

" Very classy man!" He screamed after the vehicle. He stood there confused while the car drove back stopping right beside him.

"Get in" said the same idiot who woke him up this morning. He was leaning over the passenger seat so he could support his body with the handle of the passenger door.

" First you chase me out into the cold and now you offer me a ride?"

" Yeah, you got a problem with that? Or should I just leave you here? You'll probably reach campus… in your afterlife" The suggestive face Sasuke was making made the blond jump in to the black car.

"Nice car you got there" said the blond still pouting and mumbling

Sasuke just turned up the heat and drove off.

* * *

Gaara just stared at his best friend… Never did he imagine that he would come out of Uchiha's car. From all the things he heard about him he sure didn't expect to see… this.

The raven parked the car and turned off the engine.

"Uum ee-h" Naruto was wearing the most ridiculous expression, his eyes wandering around the ceiling, his mouth curving all the different ways. *fuck how do I say this* "I- I just wanted to thank…"

His word were cut off by Sasuke's body shifting and trying to reach the back seat. "Hey teme, listen while I-"the raven shove a big ball of fluffiness in the blonde's face. Naruto just took it raising his eyebrows and lifted it up just to find an indigo Sweater in his hands. He was numb. *Uum Is there a reason Sasuke acts so unlikely today?!*

"You don't have to say anything" The black haired boy got out from the car, Naruto following him. He locked the car by pressing the little button on his remote controller and walked away. The blond just narrowed his eyes and wonder what has gotten on to him.

His thoughts trailed off when he saw the smaller red head just a few meters away from him. He waved enthusiastically and ran towards his friend. When he reached him the cold had finally gotten to him, he just stared at the piece of fabric and wondered if he should put it on.

"Well… that was weird… how come you just got here in Sasuke Uchiha's car?! Did you like… won a bet over him?!" the pale boy just couldn't get it through his mind.

'I have no idea man" Naruto hushed as he pulled the sweater over his head." Where's Hinata?"

" She is probably with Neji, tho I am not sure. Why do you need her anyways?"

"I heard she had a class with that Sai guy. I want to know what's the deal with him."

" Welp, you can see for yourself. We've got P.E. with him." Gaara just lifted his shoulders and shoved his freezing hands in his pockets. The gigantic red scarf that covered half his upper body apparently wasn't enough to keep him from the cold.

" God, I hate winter." Naruto commented" Like, how the fuck does weather work here?! Last month it was warm and now my brain is freezing."

* * *

As Sasuke entered the gym he saw the blond already chatting with a group of girls, smiling from ear to ear. He was wearing an orange t-shirt and Black silky sweatpants. He then turned to Sasuke making a face of acknowledgement. The raven turned to the side, leaving the blond scowling.

Sakura just appeared from nowhere and waved a note before his face. " Sasuke-kun" she said sweetly" that's your training schedule" the red shade on her cheeks was defining and complimenting her pink hair that was tied in a ponytail for P.E.

"Thanks." The raven mumbled taking the sheet of paper. "Where is Asuma?"

" He called in sick. We'll all be having P.E. with Guy-sensei" she said calmly her blush lighten

"Now students! Here comes the youth, and me, who will help you burs out with energy!" The whole class just sighted. He was a weirdo, that Guy." We here have a new student I see! He ran to Sai and pulled him forward." What is your name soldier of youth? Can you bear the beauty of your spirit?"

"Hello" The tall white-as-sheet boy smiled" My name is Otoshi Sai, and I'll be spending my school days with you all." There sure was something weird about his smile and Naruto knew it. He subconsciously looked in Sasuke's direction finding the raven with a look of suspicion.

After Sai's introduction Guy had started a little tournament. Both the upperclassmen and the sophomores had split into teams. The first team consisted of Naruto- team leader, Rock Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura, Ten- ten and surprisingly Sasuke had willingly joined. The other members of the team were Naruto and Sasuke's admirers. On the other side of the field Kiba was standing as team captain snitching away Gaara, who was followed by Temari and Neji, Hinata and Sai.

The game of volleyball begun and Kiba didn't miss the chance to compete with his best friend. "Oi, Narutooo! U're goin down to the ground!" he rhymed silly showing a gangsta sign with his fingers.

" Dream it Doge! You can't even beat me at table-tennis!" Then the blond wailed and threw the ball.

* * *

Shikamaru had moved to the nearest corner of the field. His hands in his pockets and his spiky ponytail deforming the green hood. He yawned and mumbled something about how troublesome this Guy teacher was and how He'd rather to go back to Asuma's cigarette smoke than this.

Sasuke lifted his hand lazily in agreement and took a place next to the brunette. They weren't all that close but Sasuke preferred the calm aura of the other boy than Kiba's annoying existence per say.

Back on the front lines Naruto was desperately trying to hold the ball in the air, him the only one really interested in the game. Rock Lee was burning from his determination but was obviously no good. The girls just squealed in amusement, enjoying the view of said blond's muscles. The ball flew towards the other team and hit shy Hinata's head. She fell to the ground, the ball bouncing back in Kiba's hands. Naruto ran to her. " Hey, Hinata! Hey, are you all right?" He put his hand on her shoulder and their eyes met. She quickly blurted a 'Yes' and waved her hands around. Naruto smiled and offered her a hand.

"That dobe couldn't be more selfless" Sasuke grunted for no apparent reason.

He just stared at him while all people returned to their positions. The blue eyed man was quite nice. His back was well defined, but not that much that he'd look like he's living in the gym. His tricepses were moving, little drops of sweat shining on his skin. The wide grin still presenting on his face. Sasuke sure didn't notice the white thing flying towards him. Before the ball hit his face he saw the little smirk on that new guy's face. All of his thoughts flew the image of Naruto shaking before him. " you alright?!" Shikamaru said with no note of concern in his voice.

"Oh, I'm so very sorry about that Uchiha-san" Sai ran to him and covered his mouth in terror.

Sasuke just squinted his eyes and stood up brushing past him and flew out of the gym. He could feel Sai's gross look on his back.

The rage was getting to him. He could feel his chest tightening and that hideous feeling in his throat. He quickly ran out of the building to the back yard, kicking everything possible out of the way. He then reached a tall tree, all of his leaves already gone. The little branches were coated with white cotton-like substance. He inhaled slowly feeling the cold air entering his throat, burning its way down to his lungs. Sasuke didn't know why that's happening to him. He loosened his tie and crumbled in the snow. His cheeks were red, maybe from the cold or maybe from the wave of anger. He thought about what had happened. All these years of therapy and still... Anger issues. That's what he was diagnosed with when he was 15. Back then he used to get into fights at least once a day. Waking up with his skin torn and his head throbbing wasn't the best feeling in the world so he voluntary went under several treatments. All of that rage was gone but he still felt like shit some of the time. It wasn't only when someone angered him. He sometimes had days that he felt like killing off an entire species. * Well at least I can kick anybody's ass* he chuckled sourly

He herd the snow behind him crunching and lifted his body. " Sasuke-kun are you okay?" the pink haired girl tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked at him with foggy eyes.

"I'm fine." Sasuke noted while walking past her

It was time for Sasuke to go partying. Or in his case, to relieve some of the tension. He put on a black shirt and light-colored ripped jeans. After quickly fixing the black strands of hair he grabbed his keys and went out.

The club was full. It was weird how his personality completely changes while going under that post-rage phase. He usually had nothing against crowds and loud music but now he just wanted to punch everyone. Trying to focus on his goal he went in and instantly stuck his eyes to a tall redhead. She had some curves and that look made her seem pretty good in bed. He bought her a drink and after some meaningless chatting she was lying on red silky sheets at a love hotel.

After Sasuke was done he paid the room, leaving the drunk girl sleeping soundly and got into his car. He exhaled loudly and shut the door. He knew banging random girls wasn't the answer but at least sex was better than fighting right. The feeling of being needed soothed him like heroin an addict.

* * *

The next day ~~

The swimming pool was still empty. Naruto hissed while getting into the water. After winter on his list it was cold pools and both at the same time were the worst. He made a few lengths and exited the pool just as a group of boys was about to enter it.

"Hey, are you going already?" a tall slim boy greeted him, putting on a pair of googles while the other boys jumped in the water.

"Nah man, just waiting for that Sai guy." The blond smiled back rubbing the back of his head.

" Yeah, I heard about him. He looks rather disturbing. I'm not really fond of people like him."

"Why is that?"

"Eh, it's his attitude. You can't not doubt a sheepish smile right?!" He smirked and patted the blond on the arm, joining the others

After a few minutes Sakura appeared with Sai following her. He was wearing a professional swimsuit, which was reaching his knees, two brightly colored stripes going along his length.

* * *

Asuma had a great view from the balcony above the swimming pool. He sent Sakura down with that weird-looking guy a few moments ago and was more than delighted right now. He was humming a song unknown even to him and was grinning from ear to ear. Things were taking a great turn. If that Sai could at least keep up with Naruto he would gladly let him join team 7. Sakura had fixed her time and was as fast as ever so the only problem was… Sasuke. Asuma made a childish face that did not suit his character at all, his eyes like the number 3 and his mouth imitating that of a fish. He knew the boy had some problems with being an orphan and all but he thought that joining the team could help. Surrounding him with people sounded like a good idea to both his therapist and the teacher. It would've been easy if he only had anger issues, but that boy had lost all the love in his life followed by the betrayal of his own brother. Asuma understood that there was no way that the boy could get out alive and well. And now he was stuck with some kind of a disorder that wasn't quite easy to define. He knew everything that had happened to him with his aunt being Sasuke's therapist. She had asked him to help Sasuke through high school, but there was nothing the man could do if the stubborn raven kept missing school. He knew the reason was because Sasuke slept with various women and was either too tired to come the next day or just didn't feel like waking up at all. But at least he saw him around school this week, so he hoped the onyx eyed boy would show up for practice. His wounds had healed already, so he didn't have a reason to ditch anyway. With that his hopes were answered because the teenager was now walking towards him.

"I see you finally decided to show up" Asuma complained"What made you honor us with you presence?"

"Can't I see my teacher?" the raven smirked sarcastically

" Heh, I have the feeling the only teacher you'd visit on your own is Konan. Right? Her legs are quite the view" Asuma suggested

" No thank you. I have a policy of not sleeping with anyone from school" Sasuke stated while leaning on the fence. He looked down and saw Naruto and that prick talking about something while Sakura was moving towards the computer. "Did I miss something important?! Is that anorexic zombie on the team now?!" the raven said feeling his voice rise

"He might be. If he beats Naruto."

"Hn. So he isn't" Sasuke just smirked

"So will you tell me the reason you're here?" the coach returned the subject.

"Schedule me an appointment with Tsunade. Tomorrow. 10 o'clock"

Asuma raised his eyebrows "Is this about the fight?"

"Not really. I just need to talk."

"What about Naruto? Isn't he your friend? You're living with him now right?! Why not talk to him?"

"Don't be ridiculous. He is far from a friend he obviously doesn't want to do anything with me."

"Isn't it because you keep acting like a tsundere?"

" A-a what?" Sasuke almost choke on his own spit

"Its true. I'm sure you secretly crave for him but your pride and attitude comes first"

"Dude! I don't CRAVE for him"

"I meant as him being your friend. And denial is tsundere-like." The coach teased.

"Anyways!" Sasuke cough

They both watched as the swimmers took their positions. A voice counted down "3…2..1.. Start"

Naruto was leading. His hands were extending like oars scooping water and pushing the swimmer's body forward. Sai was just after him his hands at the same line as Naruto's legs. Both Asuma and Sasuke were quite amazed that he could even do this good. Tension was rising and both men were on the tips of their feet like that would help the competition. Both Naruto and Sai were already on 2-nd length and the black haired boy was starting to catch up to the blond.

Backstroke was Naruto's second best style but he was still the best! With this thought in mind his hands and feet started moving quicker and he felt his hand touch the wall. He saw the score and grinned self- satisfied.

Sai was really pissed off. The usual smile was now gone and replaced by a glare. He saw the team coach and Uchiha Sasuke coming down the stairs. Asuma gave a high five to Naruto both grinning like idiots. Sasuke smirked and said" of course you'd win. After all only I can beat you." That earned him a smack on his back by Asuma. The man came closer to Sai and congratulated him by saying that not many people can be that close to winning over Naruto. He looked over to the 2 boys and then back to Sai "I'll be waiting for you today after classes with your enrollment paper" with this Sai's eyes sparkled and he quickly ran to the dressing room.

* * *

Naruto was feeling weird again. He just couldn't believe why the raven would act so kindly towards him. He didn't just drove him to school the other day, but he drove him back home after the race too. And aside the little remark after the race he haven't said anything rude the past few days. It was bugging Naruto's mind so much that he couldn't think about anything else. *And what was that kiss?!* he frowned to himself * Oh my God it's eating me from inside out!**I NEED TO KNOW!I NEED TO KNOW!I NEED TO KNOW!*

He stared at the black eyed boy, who was now lying on his bed with some kind of a notebook in his hands. He tapped his chin with the back of his pencil and continued staring at the pages.

"Are you studying?" Naruto's curiosity reached its peak

"No" Sasuke pushed the glasses he was wearing up the bridge of his nose.

"Oh…Then what are you doing?!" Naruto looked like a puppy that craved for attention, or at least Sasuke thought he did. The raven put the notebook on the bed then turned to Naruto.

"What is it?" he asked with annoyance

"Nothing really"

" Are you sure?"

"Ok, ok soo… I've been meaning to ask you…" Naruto looked to the side, his voice lowering

" What? You want me to go on a date with you or something?!" Sasuke chuckled

Naruto then turned to him and pouted waving his hands like he was giving up.

"I was going to ask if you had suddenly changed your mind and wanted to become friends, but I can see you were just taking a break from bullying me."

" Aww did you feel left out because I didn't have time to play with you?!" Sasuke could swear seeing a puppy in Naruto's expression looking all confused.

" What are you talking about, you're always molesting me? Why should I feel left out? I meant that you've become less hideous"

"Ouch. That hurts you know. Saying that I'm hideous and all" Sasuke stood up from the bed and moved to Naruto, who was occupying the couch. He sat a few inches away from him and placed his right hand around the blonde's shoulders. "I will always find time to tease you if you like it that much" the raven purred.

" What?!" Naruto was getting too confused "I'm getting worried about you man. First you're super rude then you give me a ride aand your sweater and now…. Are you hitting on me?!"he squeaked

" Pffff…" Sasuke burst out in laughter. "Why is it so weird for me to be nice?"

"Well, maybe because before I moved here you were the biggest asshole ever!"

"It's just that you don't have a sense of humor"

"I have one! Yours is just fucked up."

"Whatever." Sasuke stood up and walked over to his bed again

"Soo… Are you going to act like an asshole or not?"

"It depends on you moron"

At this moment Sasuke's phone rang. When he picked up he realized it was his therapist.

"Hello?"

"Good evening Sasuke, how are you?" the voice belonged to a woman.

"Not really good… Why are you calling?"

"To make sure for tomorrow."

"What? You thought I'd just spend the night with a girl again and miss our appointment?" Sasuke smiled bitterly

Naruto cleared his throat. *Sleep…as in SEX?!* His jaw dropped, but then the blond shut it close

Naruto was snatched from his thoughts by Sasuke who was now standing before him. The blond lifted his head and met the eyes of the raven. He was quite handsome. If he really slept with girls all the time, Naruto at least knew why.

It wasn't like he hadn't done it. Oh, yes he did it and they screamed his name. He was just- out of action for now. And with him being out-of-action he assumed the raven is too. Naruto always thought Sasuke was the type that talks too much and never acts. He sure looked suggestive, but that might have been only a facade. *Now I know it isn't*

"Naruto?" Sasuke was looking into Naruto's eyes, but the blonde was staring past his. A feeling of uneasiness reached him. He had just admitted sleeping with various girls before a person he hardly knew. Panic made its way to his lungs. Was is because he didn't want anyone to know or because his image was going to crumble… he didn't know.

"You…Is that why you were sneaking out at night and sleeping till late in the morning?! Just to have sex? Man… you're a weirdo!" Naruto put his hands in the air waving him around like a sort of alien.

Sasuke couldn't really believe what he heard. The blond was just joking around. Well not every person would think that Sasuke had a problem just because he was banging chicks. And Naruto wasn't that sharp anyway….He just sighed and then went to take a bath.

While Naruto was waiting for his turn to use the bathroom someone knocked on his door. He went to answer it. The boy was pushed aside by Kiba who barged in and immediately threw himself on the blond's bed. "Loving the king-size" He called out to the blond who had just entered the room. "Where is Uchiha?"

"He is showering" Naruto said annoyed by the sudden visit "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Naruto" Kiba jumped from the bed and put his hand around the blonde's shoulders the other one motioning the invisible picture above them "We are going clubbing"

* * *

Whoa, there! Easy Kiba!

Naruto is actually quite aggressive when it comes to -, he is just startled because a BOY flirts with him and he isn't used to it

Reviews 3 you need to T_T


	5. Chapter 5

**Woah, I'm like writing really fast. I know all of this is nonsense and you want Sasuke and Naruto together already, but bear with me guys! I'm getting there! I hope I am I srsly have no Idea what I'm doing.**

**Review! :D I saw something weird when I checked traffic stats. How can you read chapter 4 without ch 3 cuz like ch 4 had more people that read it than ch3 ?! I have no life guys bear with me T_T **

* * *

"Uchiha-san. Tsunade-sama is now ready to receive you." Calmly said a long haired brunette, who was sitting behind a receptionist desk. On her badge was her name written with black ink.

"Thank you, Anna" Sasuke went past her, giving her a smile. He entered through the wooden door near the reception and shut it close afterwards. The raven turned slowly his eyes sliding the room.

It gave a warm feeling. With his yellow-ish walls and oak furniture. At the center if the room was a soft-looking baby pink sofa and an armchair right beside it with the same color. Sasuke walked over to the furniture and sat down, removing one of the beige cushions, that was in his way. He put it aside and lifted his head, his onyx eyes softly facing the wooden desk before him.

The desk was occupied by a blond woman looking around her 40-s. Her hair was tied in two ponytails, each one covering her shoulders and the tips of her hair complimenting her cleavage. She slowly moved forward, placing her elbows on the shiny surface and linking her slender fingers together. She glanced towards him. "Hello, Sasuke" the corners of her mouth turned upwards and her eyes became warmer "Haven't seen you for a long time"

"Well, I was hoping to not see you for longer." the raven said cocking an eyebrow

"I won't take that personally. Now tell me what is happening with you" she prompt him. The air was now carrying only silence. After a few moments the woman spoke again "I heard from Asuma, that you have been ditching school." Sasuke's eyes glanced towards her "We had an agreement, Sasuke. You promised me do you remember?!"

"I do." He said curtly "I just have been wondering around without a reason."

"What do you mean by that?"

Sasuke exhaled slowly "The last two months or so. I get ready for school, but it's like the moment I park my car…I just can't seem to bring myself to enter school."

"Are you maybe afraid to do so?" the ash blonde asked, placing her chin over her tied together fingers.

"I don't know. It's like I have this pit in my stomach and the feeling something bad might happen." He struggled with his words "I'm… It's like I'm going back to the beginning again. I'm starting to lose control."

The therapist inhaled slowly, her chest moving up. "Are you sure It's not about the letter you received? To be threatened suddenly like that isn't something that won't take effect on you. I want you to tell me everything about the letter, boy. This time be honest with me, because I can't help you if you're not."

The teenager hesitated for a sec and then opened his mouth "I went to the ground floor and opened my mailbox. I hurried upstairs and checked every letter. They were mostly bills, but one of them was plain and had no address on the envelope. I thought it was some new product that they were popularizing, so I almost threw it out. On my way to the bin I got curious and checked the envelope. It had a card, coated with silver paint and little red dots on it. It sure looked quite expensive for an advertisement. I removed it and opened the card. It had only one sentence in the middle. It said 'I'm coming home to you'." Sasuke swallowed harshly

"Good. Now tell me how you felt when those words entered your mind."

"I felt a chill on my back. It was like someone was watching me. I was just standing there with the card in my hands and I cold feel myself trembling. Then a wave of heat covered my whole body. It was blurring my mind and I stood up and went to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were full of rage. I thought I saw his reflection behind me and quickly snapped out of it and turned around. There was no one there. Then the feeling was gone."

"What did you do after this?" the voice was still calm

"I didn't do anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" The answer was short and clear.

"How about after that? I want you to describe the actions that bothered you."

"After a while I started feeling his shadow everywhere. It was on the back seat of my car, behind the trees at the cemetery, it was on the other side of the pool waiting for me. I acted like I saw nothing, tried to think about anything else and it worked for a while. But then Naruto moved in with me. I swear the first time I saw him in my room I thought it was my brother. I tried to catch him by surprise and was relieved to see it wasn't him. But then the days became longer and the presence of someone else in the room made me paranoid. I tried spending a few days away from him. I took some of my clothes and went out."

"Where did you spend the time you were away?" Tsunade leaned back in her chair

"…" A long silence followed. Sasuke was quite used to this. The first year he spent with Tsunade made him realize that he had to start talking. He was aware of the fact that there was no point to just stare at her for an hour. He opened up slowly and by now it was like he was giving a report.

"Sasuke" The woman called out to her patient

"I'm sorry" Sasuke shook his head coming back to reality "I spent them around town"

Tsunade knew what that meant. She didn't need an explanation. But then, she was obligated to ask.

"Where?"

The raven sighed and closed his eyes "Do I really need to tell you this. You know what I mean"

"It's not about me, it's about you, getting it through your head. What was that happened when you were gone?"

"I just- I was at the Hamington hotel."

"All this time?" the blond cocked an eyebrow

"No of course- there is no is I could spent this much time locked in a room!"

"Then where were you?!"

"At clubs mostly…"

"Sasuke clubs aren't open 24/7" the woman tensed. She didn't like having to pull out his words one by one.

"Okay, Okay. Geez If you're so impatient, why are you working here?!" that wasn't really a question that demanded an answer, it was more of a remark "I might have… been researching"

"Again?!" this time the woman jumped from her seat. She looked furious… for a psychology major anyway… "We had an agreement, boy. You are to stop looking for him!"

"Yeah and what?!" the raven stood up locking eyes with her "Wait for him to find me? We already saw how that worked!"

"The letter might not even be addressed to you! It was a blank envelope! I could have been anyone!"

"What are the chances Tsunade?! Really! I won't wait around until he comes to slay my throat!" Now, now Sasuke was fuming with anger, but not that kind of anger, it was more than the kind where you need to cry it out

"There are police officers for this. To protect you. And there are detectives too! Those people are dealing with this!"

"Oh I can see how well they are doing! Almost 5 years and Itachi is still out there! I can't let him control my life like this! I can't let him have the upper hand!" the raven almost cried out the last sentence, he felt threatened and he didn't like that

"Sasuke" Tsunade was calmer now. She went up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder "You need to let go… You need to let go of the idea that your brother is a genius that always knows your next step."

Sasuke crumbled on the couch, his face blankly staring at the floor. They had this conversation before. It always ended here with him walking out. But this time he couldn't bring himself to walk away. His throat was burning and tears streamed down his face.

"It's like he knows" a whisper escaped his soft lips "I feel like he knows I can't deal with this anymore"

"What do you mean Sasuke?"

"It's too much. I need something else to keep my anger away. Its just not enough. I feel like I'm drowning" (1) He let out a yelp and covered his face

"You'll be okay" the adult rubbed his back trying to comfort him "You are in control, not your brother"

"…"

* * *

Kiba was waiting at the parking lot and Naruto was really late. Kiba almost thought of leaving. He was still in his red Ferrari not bothering to get out from the car. There wasn't any other red Ferrari that the blond could get in by mistake…

Naruto jumped in Kiba jerking on the other side

"Fuck! You scared me!" he hollered wide eyed

"It's not like you didn't know I was coming" the blond was staring through the front window not minding the driver's state

Kiba cleared his throat straightening and started the car. When he hit the road he glanced at Naruto, the blonde still in the same position. "Are you alright? You seem- off" the teen wrinkled his nose

"Yah, its fine"

"What, do you have a hangover from last night?"

2 h earlier ~~

* * *

Naruto reached for the nasty thing that was making the hideous noise. He groped his bedside table not bothering to open his eyes. He pushed something off it, the buzzing sound shifting. He figured it was his phone. Lifting his upper body off his pillows he peeled open sleepy azure eyes and scanned the ground. The boy locked his eyes on the culprit and grabbed it hastily. Sliding with one finger on the screen he turned off the stupid alarm and almost threw the stupid phone. Almost. He growled from irritation when he looked at the screen it was 11 in the fuckin' morning. He had no idea why Kiba was so keen on meeting for lunch after having a night like that. Whilst remembering he slowly got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

Last night had been—no comment. Naruto wasn't sure in what way. He had a few moments that were definitely hard to remember. What he remembered clearly was Shino, Temari, Kiba and him going to club 'Misfits' and dancing in the rave. Then he was pretty sure he drank about 5 beers and 3 gins. Then again the gin was from some guy who was obviously hitting on him. Not that Naruto minded it. He just didn't have the intention to leave with him. And he didn't – he just made out with him…for like a lot of time. The blond winced. He had never determined his sexuality. It wasn't really that important to him. But it was kind of awkward to be hit on. He was used to being the one who did it.

Naruto came home around 4 in the morning and walked through the door like an elephant. He really didn't remember a lot about what happened aside that his roommate had jerked out of bed thinking he was being robbed. He put him to bed saying that he should have killed him instead.

Naruto returned with his toothbrush still in his mouth and turned to Sasuke's bed. "Hey, are you awake" he stood there waiting for a reply that he never got. "Sasukeee!" he pulled the blanket "Huh?! That isn't… "The blonde remembered about his roommate's talk earlier the previous night. He winced at his watch again, taking him a minute to process. It was 11:20 and the raven had an appointment at 10… Naruto widened his eyes his brows hitting his bangs… he wasn't good at thinking this early…with a hangover….

He shook his head and started walking away when he bumped in something. Looking down he noticed a black notebook with a hard cover. He scratched his head as he lifted it wondering what was it doing on the ground. The teenager had a ton of those but they were neatly put in his bookcase. What was this particular one doing here was something he didn't get. God, it was so hard to think when you're hungover. He opened it slightly peeking at the white page.

September, 1

I wasn't fully aware of the danger I was putting myself in. I didn't think about what I was doing. It was the wrong thing to do. I drove for 5 hours and yet the only thing I found out is that my sources were wrong. There was nobody waiting for Itachi at the lake house. I came an hour earlier just to be sure he won't notice me and there was no sign of him or anyone else anyway. I should stop doing this. I should just forget about him.

The page ended here, leaving Naruto with a blank stare. Shock was creeping up his face and he sure wasn't awake enough for this. Was this Sasuke's diary? He vaguely remembered the book he was holding when they talked. It was this. Not even thinking about it the blond quickly hid it under one of the pillows on the couch

* * *

He now realized how dumb that was. He sighed looking at Kiba who was now changing radio stations.

'A new case was recently opened about the Uchiha fa-'Kiba changed the station mumbling about how he hated news. The blond shot up slapping Kiba's hand "Dude what the fuck?!" the driver cocked an eyebrow wondering

"I need to hear this" Naruto switched through various frequencies finally finding the same old man speaking

_'—__seemed like the brother had done it. No one really expected it.' _

_'__Of course that leaves Sasuke Uchiha the only living member of the family, aside from Itachi Uchiha.'_

_'__The whole company fell with their parents' death. I heard all their clients went to their partner's firm'_

_'__Business is a tricky subject. I am wondering about the younger brother though. It sure isn't easy to be the brother of a murderer, especially when he killed their own parents.'_

_'__Haven't you read the yellow press?! Sasuke Uchiha is alive and well. He is studying in a school that they say is on the other side of the country. I guess he wanted to run far away from all that's happened'_

_'__You can't blame the kid. His brother is still on the loose. If it were me I'd probably kill myself'_

_A laugh emerged from both commentator 'Don't give the kid ideas'_

Naruto then turned the radio to the next station. It was empty, some muffled voices could be distinguished if you ignored the flake sound.

Naruto let out a yelp. Kiba had hit him pretty hard. He was sure there were going to be purple bruises on his arm later. It wasn't his fault that all he could think about was the raven. He was sure that there wasn't another Sasuke Uchiha in this world with an acquaintance named Itachi. And well, it was bugging his mind. Did the raven really go through this? Naruto would admit it - he was feeling sorry for the other. No argument or prank could be as bad as to make him indifferent to Sasuke. He chuckled to himself bitterly as he thought how he was the biggest narcissist.

After they ate lunch, which was cruel, Kiba dropped him off and the blonde headed to his dorm room.

* * *

Something died inside of him from the shock the tall raven caused inside of Naruto. He needed a few seconds to reanimate. Sasuke had greeted him and was currently staring at him confused from the shock in the blonde's eyes. Naruto really had the feeling he was doing something wrong. It was like thinking of the other was a crime and he's just been caught. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow as the other circled around him not braking eye contact at all. The blue eyed boy almost tripped on Sasuke's blanket that was thrown between his bed and desk.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes "Is something wrong Naruto?"

The answer was accompanied by two hands waving hastily before the blonde's chest "No, no there is nothing happening!"

"Okay"

* * *

(1) Well, he sure knows how that feels :dark laugh:

Reviews Will help me update faster guys! You can throw in some good word JK, no I'm not! DO IT!


	6. Chapter 6

**Omg! Guys you make me cry T^T thank you so much for he reviews. **

**Guest reviewer, you get me! I was so worried that readers won't understand why I said those things. (I really love long reviews T-T)**

**I was kinda down because less and less people have been reading the fic and almost no one reviews. I was just about to lay down and cry :D Thank you sooo much and that really makes me write faster because I know there are people who like it and read it! Keep reviewing! 3**

* * *

It was 7 PM on a Sunday and Naruto wasn't in the mood to study. He had to, but he was so bored. His midterms were about to bury him alive. Naruto was a good student, but Math wasn't something you can be good at – it was torture. The blond kept feeling sorry for himself with his head over his notebook that was supposed to be filled with problems, but the only problem there was, was Naruto's nonexistent skills regarding the subject. He whined as he started wondering what to do.

Sasuke was in his bed with his own textbook and he was studying, unlike some other people. Then again the constant moans and whines were not helping him concentrate.

"Naruto" the raven peeked in the blonde's direction noticing him resting his head on the desk. "Hey!"

"What is it? I'm trying to study" the other almost cried that out

"That's my line! If you're not going to do anything why not stop interfering with my studying"

"What's your problem, man?!" Naruto lifted himself up and went back to his bed. He thought about calling someone for dinner, but he didn't really feel like it. He stood there for a few seconds with his mind blank and then turned to the other bed. "I'm gonna go grab something"

"Okay" the raven didn't even bother averting his eyes from the page

"…." Naruto exhaled rubbing his head "I can wait" and he fell flat on the bed. A few seconds passed and Naruto turned over so he could see his roommate. He stared at him for a minute, the raven finally turning his head

"What?" Sasuke didn't really know what the other was going to wait for and the only reason he cared was because the other's look was making him tense.

"Aren't you hungry?" The blonde asked with his voice muffled from his fist which he was using to support his head.

Sasuke didn't really know why the other was asking him this. It was weird that Naruto suddenly had a change of heart and decided to do something as hard as to go out together. But then – Sasuke was hungry.

"Let me just put some decent clothes on" he stared back for a few seconds and then moved to his closet

"Alleluia" the blond mumbled to himself _*He finally took the hint. And he is supposed to be smart*_

Naruto didn't really think this through. The thought of him asking about Sasuke's life had occurred to him and that was maybe the reason he didn't invite anyone else. But now when they were in Sasuke's car he really couldn't bring himself to say anything. It would be more than stupid to say 'Hey man I heard about your parents' death on the radio. How did that go?' Of course Naruto had exaggerated a bit, but when he was nervous he really just blurted things out without a second thought – sometimes without even a first.

"Where do you want to eat?" Sasuke casually asked the other boy

It took a few second for the blonde to change his track of thoughts "Anywhere is fine."

"We can go downtown if you want" the raven peeked to the other boy's side

"You're the driver" Naruto grinned "Just don't go too far. We have a test tomorrow"

"I'm not sure sleep will help you, if you haven't studied…" Sasuke smirked with an obvious tease

"Shut up, bastard" Naruto cocked his head up "I'm quite smart you know"

"I'll believe it when I see it" Sasuke grinned at him mockingly

* * *

"This is Restaurant 'La Notte Vento'" Sasuke motioned the White building before them. It was illuminated by blue spotlights. It immediately send a chill up Naruto's spine. It was beautiful.

"Do you come here often?" Naruto started chatting with the other male while they made their way slowly to the restaurant.

"Not really. I don't have anyone to bring."

This was it. An opening. This was Naruto's chance to learn more.

"What do you mean?"

"I am not in a relationship." Okay… Naruto didn't expect this to happen.

"And I thought you're sneaking out to spend some quality time with your girl. Damn it." Naruto grinned punching Sasuke playfully

"And you? Was that box for your lover whom you are waiting patiently?"

"Nah man. I don't have anyone." Naruto shrugged his shoulders

"Why is that?"

"My last relationship ended badly. I'm just giving it a break."

"Huh… I'd never have guessed from your careless attitude."

"Well life is as bad as it is. There is no point in sulking."

"Well I don't go on dates." The raven turned to him smirking

"But you came here with me!"

Sasuke snorted while going up the stairs "Moron"

* * *

The night went well. Naruto had given up on the subject. He really didn't want to push the other. He wasn't anyone to do that. And besides he couldn't bring himself to ruin the other's mood. They were maybe starting to not hate each other.

Sasuke wasn't really as bad as he thought he is. It was true that he was cold most of the time, but Naruto started seeing another side to him. Maybe it was because he had the chance to see him more often now, when they were living together, but the jerk Sasuke was only a small part of him. He was still a jerk though. But now he understood that there was a reason behind it. He didn't know how the one was connected with the other, but he knew it was.

* * *

Naruto opened the door to his room. He turned to lock it and slowly made his way to the bed. He threw his bag on the ground and started sulking. The. Test. Was. Not. Easy! He crumbled on the ground and fell forward hitting his forehead on the floor. The carpet eased the pain, not that Naruto cared anymore. He most likely had less than 30% answered right. He wanted to cry. Not really. He was just irritated and childish right now. He rolled over. And rolled over again. Finally he bumped in the couch. He pouted wondering if it was worth it. Jerking up he pulled the black notebook from under the pillow. Sasuke had a class after him so he was going to come after at least an hour. Naruto sighed giving in to temptation and turned on a random page.

_July, 21_

_Kakashi took me to a building that hosted 'The Grand Mayson", a moving theatre. It had this really tall ceiling and I…_

Naruto growled and turned on another page

_June, 30_

_There is less than a month left to my birth day and I'm suspecting that Asuma is hiding something. I swear if he does some kind of a lame ass party I'll kill him._

Naruto laughed a little. Then decided that this method won't work. He flipped on one of the last pages.

_October, 27_

_There is some new guy at the school. I asked around and learned that his name is Sai and he is from my hometown. There is definitely something suspicious about him. Us being from the same town and transferring to the same school isn't a coincidence. He hit me with a ball on the head. It was on purpose I could see it in his eyes. _

_I failed at controlling my anger again. It hit me like a heat wave and I need air. I am going out tonight. Club Pairs._

That sure was something. The blonde read through the pages his eyebrows shooting up.

_… __Great I have a roommate. And better yet he hates me. I'm not sure if life with that moron will be a nice change or the opposite. I am bothered by his presence these past 2 days. Every time I hear him move I tense. Even while I sleep. I wake up in the middle of the night just because he sifted his body. I can't help but think about him – Itachi is everywhere. He could be hiding waiting for me to get distracted and jump from the shadows. And now I have another person here. I can't deal with this._

The blond pursed his lips in a thin line furrowing his eyebrows. He wanted to know more about all this. Sasuke wasn't who he thought he was. But this here, it was wrong. Reading somebody's diary wasn't something his moral could take. His curiosity would have to wait. Even per se he was worried a little about his roommate he wouldn't continue with this.

He sighed and walked over to Sasuke's bed, falling on his knees he shoved the diary under the bed. Now Sasuke would think he'd just lost it.

* * *

"Hello, Sasuke" the freakishly pale elder pulled a chair and sat down.

A waiter came to take his order and he ordered a red velvet cupcake and strong black coffee. He looked back in Sasuke's direction. Both of them were wearing business costumes. The older man was wearing a purple tie unlike Sasuke who had his shirt unbuttoned to his chest. The long haired man smiled and leaned forward.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Orochimaru. You've been my father's friend all his life and now my guardian (1). After everything I am willing to trust you." Sasuke's jaw clenched

"Where are you going with this Sasuke?" the older man kept his voice calm and low.

"I have a favor to ask of you." Sasuke put his elbows on the table and intertwined his fingers (2) "Help me with finding Itachi."

Orochimaru's eyebrows shot up "Why would you want that? If I start searching for him he'll figure out your location."

"I have a reason to think he already knows where I am. Now will you help me put your best friend's murderer behind bars?"

The businessman chuckled looking straight in Sasuke's black orbs. "Well if you put it like this… How can I decline?!"

"Hn" Sasuke smirked "I thought so"

* * *

There was less than a month before the race and Asuma had called the renovated 'Team 7' for practice. Of course Naruto had mixed feelings about it because he loved swimming, but not that much on a Saturday… 7AM… in the cold pool. He grunted as Sasuke waited for the engine to warm up. It was the last day of November and the weather was getting worse. Some of the cars even froze. Naruto assumed that Sasuke would be devastated if that happened, after all he loved his car and he thought the raven did too.

"C'mon Sasuke I'm freezing!" he heated his hands in one another.

"The heating is on. It's warm enough." Sasuke looked at him lifting his eyebrows

"It's not enough!" Naruto squinted

"Oh, well would you like me to warm you up then?!" Sasuke smirked suggestively tilting his head closer to the blond

"Why not?" Naruto stared at Sasuke's lips

The raven cleared his throat averting his head. Naruto noticed his shoulders jumping and then the other turned suddenly. "I'll take up on your offer then"

"Of course you will" Naruto lowered his voice almost purring.

"Naruto." Sasuke whispered moving his hand towards the blond.

"Sasuke" The blue eyed huffed.

Sasuke slammed his lips in Naruto making the blond -

"Wait, wait, wait! What the fuck are you reading?!" Naruto almost stumbled on his way to the bench.

"Naruto?!" Sakura stuttered when she saw Sasuke and him coming towards them

"What the fuck is this Sai?!" The blonde hollered pointing at the pink notebook.

"Well you and Sasuke were taking too long, so I wrote something." Sai shook the notebook "It's called fan fiction."

"Well yeah, there was a problem with Sasuke's car!" the boy hollered

"Oh I bet there were" Asuma called from his seat near the window while he lit another cigarette

"Asuma!? You too?!" Naruto pointed at him accusingly. He turned to Sasuke who had snatched the notebook from Sai's hands and was currently reading the text inside. "Sasuke say something!"

The raven frowned at Sai "That's actually pretty good…"

"What?!" Sakura and Naruto both screamed out

"Okay that's enough" the coach took the notebook tucking it in his jacket and threw out the cigarette (3). "Warm up! All of you!"

"Stupid Sai" Naruto mumbled putting on his goggles

Sakura just looked in every other direction because she was secretly a yaoi fangirl….

"What are you going to do Sasuke?" Sai came closer to the raven, who was now stripping his pants

"Regarding?"

"I haven't seen you at practice even once since I joined and there are people saying you didn't even go before that." Sai was wearing his most disgusting smile obviously provoking Sasuke

"I'll be fine" Sasuke spit the words in his face.

"I was worried you know, knowing you have no one to cheer for you is hard I bet." Sasuke's eyes widened. He tensed as he turned to the skinny boy "Well, there is still your brother… I wonder if he'll come?!" Sasuke clenched his fists. He knew there was something suspicious about that guy. And now he wanted Sasuke to be sure. The raven felt his body moving forward. His heart rate raised and he swung his fist towards the other's face. All of a sudden two hands grabbed him around his waist and pulled him back. His punched missed by a cm and he jerked to pull himself out of the other's hold. "Drop it! He's not worth it!" Naruto said with his voice even not letting go of Sasuke. The raven huffed making Naruto put him down. He then threw his most fierce look at the other raven and jumped in the water. He didn't wait for a signal he just started swimming

"Thank you, Naruto! I was worried he might break my jaw." Sai smiled at the blond with a soft and welcoming curve of his lips.

Upon hearing him, Naruto who had turned in Sasuke's direction suddenly spun around and send a fist to the other's face. He glared at him with hateful eyes and snarled "You fucking bastard!"

Sakura and Asuma just stared in shock. The pink haired girl had no idea what was happening and was scared to ask. She didn't hear what happened between both ravens either.

Asuma called out to them to get in the pool, but pulled Sai aside making him leave immediately.

* * *

Shino was waiting for Naruto and Kiba in his car. He brought his black SUV just so they could all go together. This way only one would have to stay sober. Hinata and Ino were already in the car with him and were getting impatient. Finally Kiba opened the door and pushed Naruto in then slammed it and sat on the passenger's seat.

Naruto was still pissed at Sai for what he said. And by the looks of it what Sasuke wrote in his diary was right and the other was purposely messing with him. He wasn't sure if the raven would notice that Naruto knew something but if he did he'd finally confront him about it. No point in procrastinating. He got worried when Sasuke didn't come home the whole day and he might have had an idea of what he might be doing but he wouldn't swear on it.

* * *

The club was surprisingly empty this time. It was already 11 and there were empty seats on the bar. Kiba and Hinata headed off to get themselves drinks and Ino was already nowhere to be seen. Only Shino and Naruto stood like they didn't know what to do.

"I'm going to hit the dance floor." Shino said with his voice even

"Aren't you going to join me for a drink?" the blond called loudly trying to ignore the music

"I'm the driver remember?!" the boy passed him patting him on the back then disappeared among the crowd

"Alone again…" Naruto sighed and went to take a seat at the bar. Usually he was the life of the party, but with Kiba finally deciding to make a move on Hinata and everyone else going off to somewhere he was left alone. He minded it only until the alcohol took effect, then nothing really bothered him.

He took a seat and ordered a martini. Then another one. And then he received something he didn't order. Baileys. He loved liquor so it was almost impossible to resist. He looked around to locate the person who treated him. When he saw no one he decided it was probably the barman's mistake and hurried to gulp it down before it took it from him. He looked around once more and he could swear seeing Sasuke. It was only the hair he noticed, but with his—unique haircut it could hardly be someone else. He squinted his eyes and looked in that particular spot when he noticed it again.

"Sasuke!" the blond called as louder as possible. Nothing. He tried again this time recording a movement. Then his attention was snatched away by one big head just before his eyes.

"Hello, Naruto." Strands of ginger flashed before his eyes. Naruto stared in a look of terror the pierced man taking a seat next to him. Yahiko. How did he got here?! This wasn't a place they could meet.

"Wha-?! The blong swallowed down fighting with his own self. He couldn't move. After all this time… He could hardly believe his eyes.

"I came for you, Naruto." The green-eyed man extended his hand and was about to put it over the blonde's when the other bolted out of his seat.

"Don't come near me!" He spit the words throwing the other a glare. "You have no right-"

"Wait, hear me out!" Yahiko stood up extending both hands towards the blond "I want to talk"

"We have nothing to talk about! It all ended when you said you didn't love me…"

"I was wrong, Naruto." The ginger pursed his lips together his eyes looking hurt "I thought I would buy you a drink and we could talk this out"

"It was from you?!" Naruto hollered not wanting to believe it "God, I want to throw up"

Yahiko grabbed the blonde's wrist wrenching it down "Hey, I'm trying to say that I'm sorry"

"Naruto?!" Both men turned to find a raven coming towards him. "Is everything alright?" Naruto noticed he didn't look like himself. He was more- feral

"Sasuke." The blond smiled jerking his hand out of Yahiko's

"Is this your new boy toy?!" Yahiko hissed straightening up

"Who is this?" Sasuke's voice became harsh and cold

"That's –"Naruto turned back to Yahiko and then to Sasuke. He was starting to feel light-headed. The alcohol took effect at the worst time. Damn he hated this.

"His boyfriend!" the ginger cocked his head up pulling Naruto to his side

"Is that so?" Sasuke spat the words out his glare becoming even deadlier. He could see something was wrong. And he didn't believe the blonde is gay. That would be just a little too much luck for him.

"Let me go!" Naruto jerked away almost stumbling back to get as far as he could from the older man. "You are not my boyfriend! You chose this yourself! Now go!" Naruto pointed to the crowd assumingly to the invisible door.

"Naruto please!" Yahiko moved forward just to get pushed back again by Sasuke. He looked at him and could see the rage in the raven's eyes. He frowned looking disgusted by the other.

"Don't you dare come closer or I'll kill you I swear." The Uchiha had a particularly bad day and there were two options to release his anger. Smacking the bastard's pretty face was one of them and looked really appealing.

"It's hard to imagine. You look like another teenage boy who doesn't even lift (4)

"You wanna try your luck then?" It was more that obvious that Sasuke didn't mind fighting.

"Yahiko – You son of a bitch!" Sasuke turned around to find Kiba storming towards the ginger

"Kiba?!" Naruto and Sasuke said in synchrony

"Get out!" Kiba was holding Yahiko's collar but his words were obviously directed to the other two behind him.

"Why would I—"

"Sasuke stop acting cocky and get Naruto out of here!" that was the last thing he said

Sasuke pulled Naruto towards the exit the blond not struggling at all. When thy stepped out of the building Sasuke turned in a corner next to it. He let go of Naruto and put both his hands on the brick wall. His breath became more rapid and his heart was threatening to explode out of his chest. He stood like that trying to calm down, but was nearly impossible after the adrenalin had kicked in already.

Naruto looked at him with concern not sure of what was he supposed to do. Something made him think that this wasn't a side of Sasuke he would like to see.

"Hey are you alright" His voice came out quieter than he thought it would. When he didn't receive a reaction he took a step forward reaching for the raven's shoulder "Sasuke I-"

His words were cut off by the shock of Sasuke's movements. He grabbed his hand and slammed him against the wall. It felt surprisingly - good? The rough surface behind him was digging in his back and Naruto had no idea why it wasn't painful. Sasuke held Naruto with his elbow to prevent him from moving, his other hand still clutching the blonde's. He felt a shiver up his spine and the warmth from Sasuke's touch. That was far away from normal. He tried blaming it on the alcohol but there was no way it could- NO. THE LIQUOR. It was from Yahiko. Of course it had something in it! He was trying to think of ways to pay him back when Sasuke leaned forward his ear brushing Naruto's cheek

"Fuck!" he growled out and slammed the blonde's body towards the wall again. His mind was a mess. He didn't know what to do. So he did the only other thing he could. He kissed him.

* * *

(1) Eww. I'm glad they don't live together :D

(2) The famous Sasuke posture

(3) Well, well, well I wonder what will Asuma do with it :smirk:

(4) LOL Yahiko lifts a lot :3, Sasuke is more of a boxing type

It's 3AM again and I just had to wrap it up and post it. I'm apologizing about not updating sooner. There is a con up ahead and I have an Artist's corner where I shall be selling stuff I made. I'm finishing them right now so I don't have much time on my hands.

P.S If any of you Bulgarian readers want to meet me I will be at ANIVENTURE :3 and I'll probably wear a P Bubblegum cosplay the first day. My booth is called TOBUYO, I'll have a poster so It choud be fairly easy to find me! T_T I just want friends


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys . I love you 3  
Have you ever been on ecstasy cuz I haven't :D but both me and my friend decided that if Naruto is on it he'll have sex (cuz he's dirty :PP) Jk but yeah CAUTION! SEX UP AHEAD ooh and it's going to be summarized cuz I'm saving the juicy detailed sex for later :P  
Have fun reading! And please leave review and critiques!  
P.S. Someone PM me and supposedly I need to say that Naruto isn't mine… T_T Don't you know I know that?! Why u have to rub it in mah face?! ;_; **

* * *

Kiba was holding the ginger's collar and could feel his grip tightening. Yahiko being here was definitely not a coincidence.  
"Why the fuck are you here?!" the brunette hollered thrusting him backwards with demand

Yahiko grabbed his hands and looked at him as angry "When did you turn in to his guard dog?!"

"Bastard—"

"Kiba!" Shino called a few meters away and hurried his pace when he saw what the brunette was holding. "What happened?!"

"This Asshole thinks he is some kind of god and can do whatever he wants!" Kiba spit the words out not even bothering to brake their eye connection

"What did he do?" Shino tried to remove Kiba's hands from the other's neck "You can talk it out no need for this."

"Oh there is a damn reason for this!" the boy clenched his teeth backing off a little

"And what is it?" Shino asked eagerly trying to resolve things faster so no unwanted attention would occur. Kiba was quite popular with the yellow press and with Naruto here they were a sensation. If any of those people filmed this soon everyone in the city and probably the whole country would know.

"He's here probably to watch Naruto crying…" Kiba leaned forward spitting the next words in the pierced man's face "That's what you wanted all along right?! To hurt him?! Tch, you're just a selfish hypocrite!"

Yahiko jerked away from Kiba smirking with his coldest expression "You're wrong doggy. I was here to take him back."

"Take him back?! Don't be stupid! Naruto would never come to you when you betrayed him like that!" Kiba was holding back from punching his stupid pretty face. What he did to his best friend was unforgivable. To think that he'd act friendly and affectionate at first making the blond fall head over heals for him and then decide on not wanting to have anything with him…. Kiba could overlook a lot of things. He would be more willing to let someone who beat the shit out of him slip easier. But toying with the blonde's feelings… Naruto was always cheerful and accepting from the moment he and the brunette meet. That was more than 10 years ago. But with time he figured out something about Naruto – he was afraid of rejection. He couldn't take it too well when people doubted his abilities and all he wanted was to be recognized. And to think that he'd be shut down by the person he thought of as the closest….

Kiba snapped when he heard the other's response

"I thought he'd fight it at first. That's why I made sure to have him prepared." Yahiko's face went from a cocky grin to a deep angry frown "But you sent him away. Now I don't know what he'll do with his… condition"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" Kiba was growling and you could see the hungry look in his eyes. He wanted this bastard dead.

Shino was observing both men and he had no idea what's happening. He caught some of the stuff Kiba had told, but it wasn't really clear for him. Shino was quite smart and could easily read people, so what Yahiko had said was fairly easy to understand. They were in a club and sitting on a bar…. It only took 2 +2 to figure out that he had Naruto drink a little too much.

"Kiba… did you see how much alcohol Naruto drank?" Shino narrowed his eys as he watched the ginger before him tense. He was definitely on the right track.

"I'm not sure… He had a glass when Hinata and I were at the bar at first. After that we went to the bathrooms." He glanced at the seat on his right. That's definitely where Naruto sat earlier. There were 2 glasses. "He couldn't possibly gotten drunk from this"

Shino followed his gaze confirming and looked back at Yahiko. The green eyed man shrugged slightly, then he let out what seemed to be a laughter

"It wasn't the alcohol in particular. C'mon I wouldn't risk him being sober…" He straightened up and grinned foxily. He wanted a lot to do with Naruto, Kiba – he never liked that guy. Actually he hated him probably the same amount the other hated him.

"Did you drug him?" Shino could see it in his eyes…

"Drug?" Kiba looked at Shino then back to Yahiko's nasty face. "You didn't?!" If the brunette looked angry earlier, now he was furious. He grabbed the white shirt and curled it between his fingers the cloth wrinkling and tightening around his enemy's chest. A punch wasn't enough. But Shino had pulled him away before he could do more.

"Don't be stupid right now Kiba!" Shino said with slightly huskier voice "We need to find Naruto!"

After battling with his innerself for a moment Kiba walked up the stairs following the other.

"Where the fuck did he go?!" Kiba kicked a trash container near the entrance of the club. He was scared for his friend. Right now he really wanted to be an actual guard dog so he could at least pick up the scent of the blond

"Calm down. We need to think this over." Shino flipped his phone and scrolled past the screen.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm calling Gaara. Most surely he'd know where Naruto is."

"Why do you think that?! He is probably home."

"That's what Naruto would think too. He'd go to his friend if he has troubles right?!"

"I'm not sure Naruto would be thinking about that right now. Remember he's drugged?!"

"Well, we don't really know what he's drugged with. He might be lying uncouncious somewhere by now."

"Actually, we do know." Kiba looked at him suggesting obviousness "He used ecstasy. I'm 90% sure"

"Well that's a possibility but still how—"

"He sells this stuff. He wouldn't think twice on using it" Kiba slid his finger over the screen and then stared at it for a sec before looking back at Shino. "Shit I don't have Uchiha's number. I made him take Naruto out of there."

"I have it." Not even waiting for the other's answer he dialed the number. "He hung up on me…"

"try again" Kiba knew Naruto wasn't one to control himself while drunk. And Ecstasy…. Well that made things even more interesting

"Nope. The number is busy"

"We're going to their place" Kiba stormed out of the alley motioning the other "C'mon. I don't want to see anything I don't need to"

* * *

Naruto struggled with the lock, Sasuke making it even more difficult by clenching the back of his shirt. It made Naruto feel funny and he could bet why. He was on ecstasy before. It was clear to him what would happen after they enter. If anything could be clear right now anyway.

"Shit, Sasuke!" The blond hissed when he felt his body being pressed forward. The tangling hot feeling over his whole body made him grunt. He didn't know what was right and wrong anymore.

They finally stormed in, Sasuke pushing him back and shutting the door after them. He returned to lock it, just in case. Naruto was still standing in the dark, his body shaking from the huffing. What had just happened was a mystery. Naruto actually returning his kiss shocked Sasuke, but it only made him lose himself more. His cheeks were hot and though he had only one glass his head was spinning. He knew the reason was the anger wave. And he shut it down. His thoughts, his rationality. He pushed the blond in the room and stopped before his bed. Exhaling slowly he met the other's gaze. A smirk appeared on his face. He was so doing this. He would make him scream his name, like all the others.

* * *

Morning broke through Naruto's eyelids. He tried to get back to his dream, but the chill on his back didn't let him. Maybe he had gathered all of his blanket before him and currently nothing was covering his… lower regions. He reached forward to pull his blanket, which was in his face right now, but it was definitely heavier than before. He grumbled as he opened his blue sleepy eyes. The thing before him was like a wall. Something tickled his hip and went up to wrap around his waist. Naruto tensed slowly turning to the culprit. There was definitely a hand. Not his hand. He checked. There was definitely a third hand. He tried to push back so he could scan his surroundings, but he only got a growl from his blanket and that same hand pulling him even closer. His heart started racing. The blond tried to recall the previous night. Yahiko was there… NO. He shot up and tore the cloth away. As much as he could, which was only leaving him with the sight of black strands of hair… Yahiko was most definitely a ginger. He let out a relieved sigh and decided that whoever it was wouldn't be as bad as Yahiko. The strands of hair mumbled and the orange fluffy matter moved to show more of the blackness and a pale face behind it.

He had no idea why Sasuke was in his bed. Wait, no that wasn't that weird considering the other's obsession over Naruto's bed, what was weird was that he was hugging him. _*More like cuddling*_ Naruto's inner voice spoke. _*OMG shut up!*_ Naruto spoke back

That there wasn't enough. He had to feel the cold breeze scraping his back again It shouldn't feel this cold. He turned around again this time focusing exactly where the cold spots were. _*Dude, Ur naked*_ Naruto's inner self was an asshole. _*I'm naked….*_ Naruto stared blankly then when it finally reached him he started shaking his head violently. That was obviously enough to wake the other up.

Sasuke opened his onyx eyed and they immediately focused on the blond locks. Blinking a few times he finally fully woke up. Just as everything from the previous night came back to him blue eyes locked with his own. Both sapphire and black orbs widened even more.

"Oh shit." Sasuke almost whispered. Naruto was still staring at him blankly. Sasuke looked down and saw where his hand was. He released the other their bodies disconnecting and in that moment both bolted out of the bed.

They were standing on opposite sides and neither one of them could bring himself to say or do something. Sasuke glanced down to Naruto's middle. The other noticed that and huskily fought to cover himself with the orange blanket.

It was so awkward, Naruto had no idea what to do. He just knew he had to get out of there. He stormed across the room and picked a few pieces of clothing on the way, then made an escape to the bathroom. He locked and looked at what he'd picked up. Boxers, socks, and what seemed to be his t-shirt, only less whole. The fabric was thorn and looked more like cut outs from cloth than a piece of clothing. He really didn't want to know how that happened. He growled and threw everything on the ground and started the water.

It was hot against his skin. He loved hot showers on winter days it made him relax and forget about all his problems. His butt hurt. Fuck. This time he couldn't be more sure about what had occurred. He remembered clearly calling out to a man in the crowd with Sasuke's hair but he definitely didn't remember how it got to. This. Yahiko had surprised him. He now realized how much he grew to hate him for less than a year. It took a lot for him to forget about his feelings and hating him was the easy way. Of course he had every reason to. He just couldn't believe how disguisting the other was. To drug him… that was how low he was. He was even more disappointed of himself for falling inlove with someone like that…

After awhile the water got too hot to handle and he decided it was time to get out of it. His skin was borning but he ignored it reaching for his towel… He didn't bring one. He was so confused that he didn't think about that when he stormed right in. Walking to the door he poked his nose out and just as he was about to call to his roommate he saw his bath robe hanging just beside the door. He figured the other left it there for him and couldn't stop the smile appearing on his face. Returning to reality he remembered why he was in the shower the first place and quickly pulled the cloth.

* * *

Kiba and Gaara were sitting on a table in the cafeteria of west block. They had their first 2 periods free so they didn't have anything else to do. The dog- lover had told the other about the club and they were both thinking of a way to kill Yahiko. At that moment a certain blond plopped down on the third chair. He said nothing while Kiba screamed at him-with concern obviously and tried asking him about what had happened after they left. Naruto needed filling up on that too. But Sasuke was obviously the only one to ask and he wasn't quite okay with doing that. He remembered some of the things but not a lot. Its more like he didn't want to remember. There was this scene with him pulling Sasuke closer to his face and devouring each other and there was the car ride. Niether of them had spoken and the only thing Sasuke had done was to decline a call. Kiba had hollered and said that they were the ones who called him and that they had been worried sick. He added that they went up to the dorm but the guard didn't let them in because it was past 2AM. He assured them that a blonde and a black haired had come less than 20 minutes earlier and then chased them away.

Kiba was glad the blond was okay. He looked a little off, but considering his meeting last night it was expected of him.

* * *

Three whole days had passed and both roommates were avoiding each other. When Sasuke came home Naruto suddenly needed to go somewhere and if he didn't the other left on his own.

In school they were taking different routes just to not pass by each other. Chemistry had been spent with both of them looking straight forward without saying anything. One of them would glance at the other but hurry to turn away again. There was one particularly awkward moment when their eyes met. Naruto had blushed like a tomato and Sasuke had almost swallowed his tongue back. And now was the fourth day, when they had practice, together. It was quite convenient for Naruto to get a ride by Sasuke which was now impossible as they both avoided breathing the same air.

Naruto hurried in the locker room and shoved all his stuff in the metal box stripping from head to toe. Sai had entered exactly as the blond had taken off his underwear and had stopped in his tracks just to stare at him

"Nice cock." Sai smirked and winked the blond. The other had forgotten about the hit he sent him earlier that month, but was reminded as he thought of sending another one. "You must be good in bed!"

Someone cleared his throat from behind Sai and both boys looked at the source. Sasuke was standing looking everywhere else, making Naruto hurry up and put on his swimsuit. They went to the pool both Naruto and Sasuke throwing each other glances. They both admitted that the other was hot and it could have been worse. But that didn't change the weird atmosphere _*That's why I don't sleep with anyone around me* _the raven kindly reminded himself_ *And to think that we were going so well… _

* * *

"Asuma!" The blond called out to him as he walked back towards his office. It was officially their last training before the race. The coach had a few things to discuss with them but decided to let them know when he was sure about everything. Naruto was in a hurry and apparently needed to know everything.

"So when are we leaving?"

The smoker sighed and shook his head. All the tension was enough for him, he sure didn't need the brat pressuring him too. "After 4 days"

"Okay, but where are we staying? For how long?" the blond needed something to get his mind off Sasuke

"Naruto, please try to wait until tomorrow." Fingers went through thick black hair "I have to find another teacher willing to come with us"

"Why don't you ask Kurenai, she is your girlfriend?!"

"She is almost near 8 months, I can't take her with me! What if the baby decides to come out?!"

"Asuma" Naruto grinned and poked him in the ribs "Are you freaking out about becoming a father?"

"Shut up!" He smacked Naruto on the back of his head "I'll only tell you that we'll be there for 5 days. 2 days trip, 1 for practice, 1 for the race and a free day."

"Are you telling me we're going sight-seeing after the race?" Naruto was both happy and Horrified

"Something like that" Asuma scanned his face trying to read his emotions "Why?"

"5 days with Sai…and Sasuke" he swallowed

"I see why Sai is a problem, but you've been living with Sasuke for more than four months now…"

"N-no it's nothing" Naruto stuttered turning away _*Nothing I would tell you anyway*_

The coach watched as Naruto grinned at something, a pitiful grin, really. "O-okay" he raised an eyebrow "I'll call you all after tomorrow. Just don't forget the papers!"

* * *

"Hello, Sasuke"

"Any new information?" The raven had totally forgotten about everything these past few days. All he could think about was how to stop awkwardness between the blond and him and continue deepening their friendship. He had made an effort to befriend the other and if it weren't for his stupid "condition"- he cursed inwardly, maybe he'd have Naruto as a friend by now.

"He was seen in your house." A long silence followed. Sasuke couldn't believe what he'd heard.

"What?"

"They aren't 100% sure, but witnesses place an adult long haired male with unique wrinkles along both sides of his nose in your old house's yard." The sly voice over the phone continued "We'll be sending bodyguards to you."

"I don't want anybody following me around." Sasuke tensed "I feel enough eyes on me as it is" he knew Orochimaru wouldn't get the comparison, as he didn't know anything about Sasuke's paranoia

"Then we'll use cameras around the campus to trace you and to watch out for him"

"That isn't as bad. Bye."

Before the older could say goodbye Sasuke shut the phone and sent it flying. He let out a mix between a growl and a shout and fell in his chair. He covered his eyes with both hands and exhaled. His eyelids stung and his temperature started rising. Sasuke felt time running out. He knew he'd soon have to face Itachi. Was his anger enough for him to win against his brother? No. Did he have some hidden hopes? Yes. That night he understood that his fear was stronger than his hatred. He was scared. Not that much from dying than from the fact that he'd actually need to face the person who killed their parents.

The same night he jolted in his bed covered in cold sweat. He focused on his hands, which were trembling and tried to calm himself down. He looked around fixating his eyes on the bump in the other bed. The blond was sleeping and only a few strands of hair were visible and his closed eyes, the other part under the cloth. He didn't know why the sight calmed him down, but he found himself curling at the foot of his roommate's bed. This nightmare was going to haunt him again for sure. He really needed to remind himself that it was Naruto in the room, not his brother.

* * *

**:D Okay guys! How is it?! Tell me how bad it sucked! I'm ready T_T **  
**I know Gaara isn't appearing as much as Kiba is and I said he and Naruto are BFF but Gaara doesn't like crowds. He likes warm and cozy stuff. Yahiko is out for now Pease!**


	8. Chapter 8

Probably only a few chapters till theey get together. :3 Itachi is that U? O/O

Declaimer: I don't even want Naruto if he's with short hair! I mean have you seen it yet?! Masashi is making him shorty in the last movie. I dun like it!

"Naruto" a short redhead called waving to be noticed. Gaara was standing before the gigantic Christmas tree at the Mall's entrance. He had to meet the blond for some gift hunting. The stores looked full from where he was standing, but Naruto was keen on shopping today so here they were.

They made their way through the double sliding doors, Gaara looking around and Naruto trying to warm up. Naruto loved Christmas. He wasn't religious –Oh god No! With all this nonsense he expected it to soon cause WWIII. So Naruto could say he was above those affairs and couldn't care less of what someone thought was right because it was written in some old book. And besides people were always twisting it around so there was no point in believing what they said. But he loved Christmas. It was weird how the snow didn't bother him at all and the cold was actually warming him up on this day. He knew it wasn't the day itself but the two weeks he got to spend with his parents. This year thou he wouldn't. It was sad and he'd miss them, but he had his friends too. Well, Kiba was going to the states after 23-rd, but then again the blond could use the break. Both of them loved partying and didn't miss an opportunity but after all that happened recently Naruto would take some time off.

"Hey! Don't you think this bunny looks cute?" Naruto turned to Gaara, who was tapping on the glass of a pet shop. "Maybe I'll buy it for Kankuro…"

"Ha-ha. I could see him running around the house chasing the fur ball." Naruto almost teared. Gaara's brother sure wasn't one you could imagine having a pet. He was too- stone hearted.

"Let's enter." The redhead was already in the store motioning for Naruto to follow.

The blond didn't really pay attention to the pets or the rest of their merchandise. He was way too consumed with his problems. When he thought about it, there wasn't really a reason to be so anxious. He encountered his unrequited love - PAST, but it shouldn't matter to him. There were no lingering feelings anymore. Somehow he figured that out at least. He had spent almost a year clinging to the past, but what happened the other day was all he could take. Even if there was a little piece left deep within his heart that loved Yahiko it was now destroyed. He didn't want anything to do with this man. There was this other problem with the name Sasuke. What had happened still bothered him, but was he reasonable? Okay, they did have sex, but Naruto didn't remember anything. He couldn't be mad at the other because he was surely the one to suggest it. Ecstasy did this to you. They made you calm and accepting and super touchy – feely. He had tried it once before on Yahiko's behalf and he really didn't want to remember the rest. Maybe what really bothered him was the fact that the other had actually seen him naked and all… he shook his head. Sasuke did remember everything and Naruto was… getting really flustered when he reminded himself this.

"Sasuke" The blond stared at the black cat. It was incredible how much it resembled him. The cat itself did nothing in particular. It just jumped from his little fort and came closer to Naruto. The animal was staring past him with its hazel eyes. The pupils were so wide that it looked like a golden ring around darkness. Why- he didn't know but this creature was as intimidating as his roommate. A shiver went up his spine when he thought about the other's look. The same darkness stared back.

"Naruto?! What are you staring at?" Gaara came closer examining the aquarium in which was resting a black British short hair cat. He noticed it was not more than 6 months old and was particularly interested in Naruto. He had a cat himself, so it wasn't hard for him to determine stuff like that. "He likes you."

The blonde's eyes snapped back at Gaara and he blushed. He was talking about the cat, right?! "How do you know?"

"This breed is really scatterbrained. He wouldn't have bothered to come if you didn't steal his attention."

"Ah, It just reminded me of someone" Naruto brushed the back of his neck

"Who?" the redhead was actually pretty intrigued. Naruto was really absend-minded himself those past few days, so for him to pay attention to a cat was something.

Naruto looked around his cheeks shaded with pink. "Sasuke."

"Huh. So you two have become close…" Gaara noted

"What? No! Why would you think that?!" Naruto was hollering for no apparent reason, his heartbeat rising. There was no way that Gaara could know about that night and yet why did he feel so uneasy?

"Well, haven't you? He's been driving you to school a lot and he even brought you back home the other night… You might not want to admit it, but he's probably not as bad as you thought he was."

"How do you do that?!" Is Gaara telepathic, because Naruto could swear he thought the same few weeks ago?

"I'm your best friend and I'm good at observing things." And you've been staring at that cat like its gold soo…

"Oh, man! Is it really that hard to keep a secret from you?!"

"Why is Sasuke Uchiha being decent supposed to be a secret?" he cocked an eyebrow

"No I was talking about the fact we sle-" Oh shit! He slipped. How is he supposed to turn that around?

"You did what?!" Gaara shook him unconsciously "Finish your sentence dammit!"

"I meant that we-"

"Is this the reason your head is in the clouds those past days?!" It's true that Gaara suspected Naruto and Sasuke of certain things, but he sure didn't expect sex!

"Well, Yes, but it wasn't only that! I've been thinking about Yahiko too."

"Oh screw him! Are you into Uchiha now?"

"What? No! Why would you think that?!" It was one thing to sleep with him (accidently) and another to like him!  
"You just repeated the same line!" Gaara sighed "Will you tell me what happened already? I know we haven't really talked in a while with midterms and everything but I'll hear you out now!"

"It's nothing! I'm okay. I've just learned a few things lately."

"About Sasuke?"

"Yeah"

"Wanna stop for a rest at Costa Coffee?"  
"Okay" the bond let out a big sigh and stepped away from the glass

Just as Naruto and Gaara were leaving the store the blue eyed suddenly ran off to the cashier and returned to the redhead after saying something and apparently exchanging phone numbers.

"One Caramel latte and a ham and cheese Panini!" the waitress nodded running off to the bar

"So. Let's start with defining your relationship."

"We don't have one?" Naruto made a confused face

"Then why did you have sex with him?" Gaara lowered his gaze "I know you wouldn't have sex with a man without feeling something for him."

"It happened while I was drugged." Naruto rubbed his forehead "I don't even remember it."

"…" the redhead didn't know what to say. Yahiko made Naruto do something like that "I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't have done it if you didn't have to"

"Don't be sad." Naruto grinned "I thought about it and the truth is that it could have been worse. And Sasuke isn't the bastard he was, so he isn't mocking me. And he's hot" Naruto laughed at his own joke

"But I thought you two had something going."

"No, not really. But I was trying to befriend him. Before it got awkward anyway…"

"You still can. Even though you had sex with him that shouldn't stop you. He probably was wasted himself. Why would he fess up to it otherwise?"

"Yeah…"

Sasuke rang the bell to Asuma's apartment. He drove here in his shiny black Mercedes, its whole structure vibrating from the pumped up music. Sasuke tend to listen to screamo whenever he needed to avoid his thoughts. The long haired man haunted his dreams even more this last week and he really needed to do something, but then again Naruto probably hated him now so there wasn't really an option. Asuma opened the door and welcomed him in. They passed by an open door, a room full of purple. Sasuke remembered the smoker's dilemma about a neutral color for the baby's room. Sasuke was happy for him. He had someone he could trust and love and now a little version of Kurenai and Asuma would appear. He coughed trying to hide his laughter when he imagined it.

"Aren't you going to stop smoking?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow when he thought about the kid "It's bad for the baby"

"Aww. I didn't think you'd be so concerned about my child." The smoker ruffled Sasuke's hair grinning happily "I always imagined you glaring at him because he'd replace you as my son"

"You don't know if its going to be a boy" Sasuke crossed his arms and sighed "And why should I be jealous? You're not very fatherly"

"I'm sure she'd be glad to marry you Sasu-chan." Asuma laughed jumping on the couch right next to the raven "Only if it weren't for your tsundere personality…" he mumbled

"Wasn't it going to be a boy? And I'm going to say it for the last time- I'm not a tsundere!"

"Whatever you say," Asuma smirked

"So when is her term?"

"January"

Both sat in silence for a while. Then the older raven spoke "Why are you here Sasuke, you come to our hose on rare occasions?"

"I thought we could talk" Sasuke turned to him his face showing no emotion in particular

Asuma blinked a few times in confusion. The teenager didn't just "came to talk", there were a few times before when he found out that Itachi is actually plotting a return and when Orochimaru had suddenly asked him to stay with him, so he expected it to be big.

"Are you worried about something?"

"I need an advice. It's about something I did…" The older watched as Sasuke mumbled the last word his look focused on his knees

"I'm not sure I'll be of any help, but I can at least hear you out"

"Asuma, you have a lot of friends and you have a nice relationship…" Sasuke exhaled trying to figure out a way to say this "What would you do if you were really close to becoming friends with someone, but you screw up?"

"Well, I'd say I'm sorry and try to make up"

"Yeah, I don't really think I could apologize…"

"Why? Iss it because your ego is bigger than your manhood?!" Asuma wiggled his eyebrows and grinned in a tease

Sasuke grunted and hit him in the arm, hard enough to leave a bruise "It's because saying 'I'm sorry I screwed you the other night' isn't the best apology."

"Oh." A pause followed, Asuma trying to decide what to say "Who was it?"

"Is it important?" Sasuke sighed again.

"Well, I only know of Naruto and no one else. As I said before the fact that you're roommates makes it possible for you to actually have a friend. Because, let's be honest, you'd never make the effort to befriend someone, when you can just ignore him." Asuma peeked at the raven and noticed a little blush "Wait…" Did he really?! With Naruto?! "Is it…"

"Yes I screwed him!" the words came harsher than he intended. There was a lot in his plate right now and he just couldn't care to be calm and reserved anymore.

"How was it?"

"Are you really asking me this?!" Sasuke thought he made it obvious he was serious… "He…was great…" the raven mumbled turning his gaze away

"Whoah, you are so out of character right now…" Asuma didn't believe his eyes. The teenager was blushing and being shy. No, it wasn't the time to think how adorable that is… "Do you- like him?"

Sasuke lifted his look to meet that of the to-be- father, he didn't even think about it. He did it because of his problem, not because he had feelings for him. "I wanted him to be my friend. When I was with him… I didn't think about Itachi or how he is coming for me… I really wanted him to hear me out."

"I see. Well, why are you even here?! You should be apologizing!" Asuma really felt proud of the raven. It wasn't every day when he actually had feelings other than hate and anger.

"How am I supposed to?!"

"Just talk with him! I saw you both on practice. You were avoiding even looking at each other! You're going to keep living with him. Don't tell me you'll feel awkward forever!?"

"Okay! Gosh you can be really annoying!" Sasuke stood up and went to put on his shoes. "If this doesn't work out it's your fault!"

Asuma grinned and pushed him towards the door. "I at least want to see my child being born. Don't kill me just yet."

"Deidara"

"You finally spoke huh?!" the blond man spoke with an arrogant grin across his face

"Don't get me wrong I'm still mad at you… Now tell me what my little brother is up to?"

"So that's the reason… Anyway, it seems like he has a new boytoy. He's different from the rest of the children he sleeps around with. They are even living together."

"I see." The cold eyed man's lips curved up

"Orochimaru seems interested in our location. In yours. Do you think he's finally making his move."

"I doubt it. He wouldn't want to put his relationship with Sasuke at risk." If the man's eyes could've became colder they did.

"What are you thinking Itachi?" he knew this look. Itachi was tense even if he didn't admit it he was worried

"It's time"

"Now?! It's Christmas!"

"We are going! Make the preparations."

Naruto softly closed the door behind him and moved on his toes across the corridor. He peeked in the dark room and moved in as soundlessly as he could.  
"What are you doing?" a hard voice came from Sasuke's desk. The night lamp lit up and revealed the pale face of his roommate "Why are you sneaking in?" He lifted one of his eyebrows in a question

The blond laughed nervously straightening up and rubbing the back of his head. "I thought you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up." Naruto wouldn't openly say that he couldn't face the other

"I can't sleep" Sasuke looked back at his desk when the little black notebook was turned to a blank page. Naruto immediately recognized it and tried to act as care-free as possible

"So you are studying? Do you even do anything else?"

Sasuke exhaled loudly and put the notebook away. "I think we should talk. You know about the other night…."

"Yeah okay." *What else was I supposed to say?* He made his way towards Sasuke's bed, so he was now facing the other

"I'm sorry" Both of them said in one

"I'll go first" Naruto took a deep breath and looked into onyx eyes. "That night I met an old acquaintance. He isn't the best of people… I was stupid enough to drink from a glass I didn't know who send. Facing him made some old feelings that were shut deep inside to surface and the ecstasy didn't help either… I'm sorry I seduced you. I was just too confused and couldn't think back then." He saw Sasuke's face go to a few different expressions, finally deciding on one the other spoke softly

"It wasn't entirely on you. I was the one who forced the kiss…" Naruto squinted in confusion "I have the Tendency to do… things when I'm irritated. What that guy said made me angry… I just needed to do something about it and I didn't want to punch you.."

"So you kissed me?" It wasn't as much of a question as a remark. Naruto's eyes were locked with the raven's

"I shouldn't have. I know, but-"

"No. Sasuke don't apologize. I am as guilty as you are." Naruto smiled silly "Besides I still can't remember a thing" He laughed in embarrassment

"You don't?!" Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise

"Y-yeah. The truth is I've been avoiding you because…you know you saw me doing…that"

Sasuke exhaled getting out of his chair and came closer to Naruto's face. He leaned in and spoke softly, the air tickling the blond's ear "And I thought you hated me."

The blond jerked away falling on Sasuke's bed

"Yeah I found out your ear is a weak spot" His eyebrows lowered and his lips formed a smug smile.

"Bastard!" Naruto hollered shutting his eyelids

The blond's face became as red as a tomato and Sasuke didn't fail to notice that. He had almost forgotten how good it felt to tease the other.

"Good morning, Sasuke, Naruto!" Sakura called with the happiest look on her face.

"Sakura." Naruto waved from the other side of the parking lot. He didn't understand why was the raven so keep on parking in the bottom of the row. He hurried ahead both hands tucked in his pockets and a messenger bad around his chest.

"Good morning, everyone! Are you ready for the long trip?" Asuma grinned as wide as he could when he noticed Sasuke following the blond, both getting out from the same car. He was glad they turned out okay.

"Coach." Naruto nodded in acknowledgement. Sasuke just passed by them, immediately taking a seat in the back of the van. He wasn't a morning person. Not since his brother started paying him visits in his sleep. Every night.

"Sai went for coffee" Asuma became serious "He should be back after a few minutes"  
"I wish he'd get lost on the way back" the blond mumbled under his nose, but loud enough for the others to hear

"Naruto!" Sakura hit him behind the head making him stumble forward "Leave your conflicts at home. We should focus on the race!"

"Sorry" Naruto got in the vehicle looking around. He saw Sasuke on the back seat. He was leaning against the glass with his eyes closed and his music blasting off from his headphones. The boy had dark circles under his eyes and was even paler. Naruto was getting worried for him. Especially after the other jerked awake almost every night. He took a seat at the front row. He glanced at the door noticing Sai running towards them in the distance.

Soon all 4 of them were in the vehicle. Sasuke sat alone in the back, Naruto just in front of him and Sakura on the passenger seat. Sai had taken a seat next to the blond, something Naruto didn't found very much pleasing. Asuma was still out smoking his cigarette and Sai didn't miss the chance to start a 'conversation' with the blond.

"So Naruto… How have you been lately." His hand slowly moved up the other's tight stroking It up and down. "I haven't seen you since practice."

"I'd loved it if it stayed like that." Naruto pushed the pale boy's hand away focusing on the front.

"Aww c'mon. We should hang out." Sai's voice was tender and suggestive. If it was supposed to be hot it wasn't

"You wish, dick" Naruto glared at him

"Hello everyone!" a gray haired tall man entered and passed by Naruto and Sai to take a seat next to Sasuke. The raven was soundly asleep and didn't notice the man. "Sorry I'm a little late. I got lost on my way"

"Did you really?!" Asuma smirked as he threw away his cigarette butt and entered the car.

Sai returned to feeling up Naruto's leg, continuing their little chat. "I don't know if im a dick but I'd love yours" Naruto bolted out of the seat stumbling in Sai's legs.

"Mr. Hatake could we please change places?!" The teacher couldn't refuse seeing the other's pissed off face.

Naruto plopped down next to Sasuke. His heart rate finally normalizing. The sudden change caused the raven to wake up and he looked around sleepily. Naruto smiled at him and spoke softly "Sorry. You can go back to sleep."

"I thought you were sitting at the front."

"I prefer you than that pervert." He spat the last word glaring at the back of Sai's head

They were half way there when they decided to make a stop for lunch. The blond didn't really want to wake his seatmate because he had to shake him awake 2 times from a nightmare. Sasuke jolted in his seat and the blond didn't want anybody else to hear his mumbling so he did him a favor and woke him up.

Sasuke and Naruto walked after the rest of the group. They entered a diner and Sasuke went to take a leak. Naruto didn't miss the chance to ask if he was okay. The other had just stared at him and took a seat on the table.

When they hit the road again Sasuke leaned closer to Naruto and whispered "Sorry."

The other immediately got why he was apologizing and smiled back "You can tell me what's worrying you."

"We'll see."

"Okay!" Asuma turned to the group. They were standing in the middle of a big hall waiting for their room arrangements. "We have a suite with two rooms with two single beds and two double rooms. Me and Sakura are going to take the apartment, because she is a girl and needs a single room and Kakashi can go with Sasuke, because they know each other and Sai is left with-"

"No!" Naruto jumped in front of his coach waving his hands in an 'X' "I'm staying with Sasuke. Keep this freak away from me!"

Sai glared at the onyx eyed raven with a look of jealousy, the other returning an arrogant smirk. Asuma nodded and gave away the keys. They moved to their rooms.

Naruto hastily unlocked his and ran inside. He fell flat on the bed releasing the air in his lungs and clusing his eyelids. He stretched "I'm so tired"

"I take the left side." Sasuke proclaimed as he moved across the room to the bedside table

"What do you mean?" Naruto looked at him and then around the room "There is only one bed?!" he facepalmed "You're kidding me…"

Sasuke smirked and moved closer. He crawled on the bed and looked at him from above "Are you still sure you want to stay with me?"

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He hiccupped from the startle. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?!" Sasuke spoke with his cold sly voice and Naruto didn't miss to notice it was so different from Sai's. Sai disgusted him and made him shiver with unpleasant feelings. Sasuke didn't do that. Although he had the same intent his voice made Naruto heat up and a send a bolt over his whole body.

"Sasuke"

"I'm going to sleep so don't make me up." The raven stood up and striped from his hoodie. He turned back at the blond who was still staring at him "Unless you want to cuddle that is." He smirked when the other ran off.

Naruto returned to the room after dinner, which Sasuke never attended, with a packed sandwitch for the culprit. He turmed the switch on and looked around. At the same time someone screamed and the blond noticed his roommate curled up on the armchair opposite of the door. He was shaking with his hands wrapped around his head. Naruto had hever seen Sasuke so scared. He dropped the bag and ran to him.

"Sasuke?! What happened? What's wrong?" He was kneeling before him and was trying to remove the other's arms, so he could see his face.

"He's here. He'll kill us." The other was still shivering his voice trembling in despair

"Who? Sasuke? Who is here?" Sasuke's grip was stronger than Naruto thought it would be. Finally he patted the other's head giving up on his hands.

"No!" Sasuke screamed again. His breathing became even more rapid and he clutched the other's t-shirt with both hands

"It's okay. There is no one else except you and me here." Naruto tried to make his voice as comforting as it can be and he finally looked in to the raven's eyes. He was so scared. Naruto had never seen him like that. He remembered what had Sasuke written in his diary "Sasuke."

The other tensed when his name was said. "Are you referring to Itachi?" tears streamed down the pale face and his hands fell from Naruto

"He is coming to get me." The raven whispered in terror "My time is up. I can't…"

"It's okay Sasuke." Naruto hugged the other boy. "I won't let him hurt you."

Sasuke instinctively wrapped his hands around him. He was the little light in the tunnel. He was his only glimpse of hope. Sasuke let himself be escorted to the bed. He laid down, Naruto covering him with a blanket. "I'll be right back" the blond smiled. He had to talk with Asuma about this.

"No. Sasuke immediately shot up. "Please don't leave."

Something broke down in Naruto as he herd those words. They were the same as the ones he'd spoken a year ago. He sat on Sasuke's side of the bed and smiled. "I'm not going anywhere."

**Sorry. I just had to. I was planning a big fight between them before the trip and them a passionate reunion, but I was too lazy to write it. And besides, I didn't want them to fight before X-mas ;P **

**Tell me what you think! I'll be returning with a new chapter very soon. It's just 3 AM again otherwise I'd continue it as part of this one.**

**P.S. Seriously what the fuck is wrong with this site!?**


	9. Chapter 9

First I'd like to apologize to you all for the late update L. I went to the Convention (4 days), but when I came home I read the last chapter (692) and I got a writers' block cuz I am very scared of Sasuke dying and all and I just want to bend down and cry T.T. And on top of all that I start school on Monday, so I needed to prepare my stuff (and myself) Please someone kill me! And I'm finishing up my online store ^^ I'll even post it here if someone wants to buy something. I'm thinking of doing an art blog on tumblr soon… Lots of stuff going on, but anyway have fun reading and

PLEASE  
PLEASE

PLEASE  
…..

Don't forget to leave reviews! Guess what! If I have at least 5 on this chapter I'll upload the next two at the same time (bargaining kukuku) T.T srsly thou tell me what sucks~~

P.S .Ughh I'll have to read the last chapter, cuz I forgot how it ended

P.P.S. Naruto and Sasuke are under the control of the almighty Masashi-sama. If it were me they'd be fucking by now (*whispers "Or maybe they are") and thay wouldn't be fighting for such a stupid reason -.-

Sasuke and Naruto came towards the table Naruto spacing out and Sasuke looking around suspiciously. Sakura and Kakashi were sitting opposite from each other, the man munching on some kind of bun and the pink haired drinking from her white cup. Both turned in the other two's direction and after no one answered their greetings the able occupants met eyes both silently wondering what's happening. Naruto took a place next to Sakura, watching as Sasuke left his stuff on the spot next to their teacher and headed for the block table. Naruto assured that he's not coming back and leaned towards Kakashi

"You know Sasuke well right?!" Naruto whispered glancing in the raven's direction

"Maybe, maybe not…" Kakashi lifted a brow in question "Why are you asking?"

"It's just that he's been acting weirder lately. I know that has to do with his brother, but he's been having nightmares every night now. I'm worried." Naruto met eyes with his teacher and the other did recognize the trouble in them.

Kakashi exhaled "We'll talk about this later." Naruto followed the gray-haired's look towards Sasuke's direction. He was coming back, his eyes focused on the ground.

"Asuma, Naruto come with me." Kakashi motioned the two to the balcony. The rest of the group stared in confusion as all of them were supposed to grab their stuff and head to practice. This was the day they meet their opponents. It was a big tournament, thou Asuma had said something about only one school being a real problem.

"Speak" Kakashi ordered as he shut the door to the second floor hall.

"As I said I want to know everything." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Sasuke looks like a decent guy and I want to help him with his problem."

"Ooh? Did you two made up?" Asuma had lit a cigarette and was looking teasingly at Naruto

"What?" Naruto was honestly confused. When he thought about it everyone at school still thought Sasuke and Naruto hated each other. So it would be weird for him to suddenly care for his rival.

Asuma exhaled disappointed from his failed try at mocking Naruto. And there h thought the other will at least blush. That's why they had Sasuke- he supposed "Are you his friend, Naruto?"

"I am." Naruto frowned. *What other reason would I have to ask you that?!*

"Asuma" Kakashi called, interrupting his friend, who decided to speak "I'm not sure Sasuke would appreciate you telling a stranger about his life"

"But, Naruto isn't a stranger!" Asuma wrapped one arm around the blonde's neck pushing his weight on him "He's Sasuke's first friend" Naruto met eyes with the older man startled from the statement, Asuma grinning in return

Kakashi exhaled in acquiescence and snatched Asuma's cigarette. He took a deep smoke and looked into Naruto's eyes.

"You said that you know about his brother right?"

"I know that He killed their parents and is currently on the run" Naruto left the sentence unfinished waiting for Kakashi to fill him in on the details.

Asuma, who had already let the blond go, lit another white stick and started "Sasuke was still a little child when his parents passed away. He was around 10 or so when his father was abducted." He paused to look at Naruto who was staring at him with interest "Itachi was supposed to be abroad studying at the time. Makoto- Sasuke's mother tried to reach him but failed. The ransom was 10 million. You see, Uchiha owned a bank among other things. Money wasn't the problem. They did what they were told to, but his father never came back alive. When they were sure of his death several investigations begun. The police came to the conclusion that none other than Fugaku's firstborn son did the deed. Sasuke still couldn't believe it was the truth until the moment his mother passed away. She was so concentrated on finding Itachi, that she had forsaken her real child that was so vulnerable then. Before dying she said something that made Sasuke fear Itachi like he never did before. After all these years He still haven't told us what it was."

Naruto was speechless it wasn't the massacre he'd imagined, it was worse. He thought for a second what it would be if his parents were killed on the spot. Probably he'd kill himself too. But If his father was snatched away like that and he lost the connection to his mother after… It would probably leave him more dead than he would be if he killed himself.

"Naruto" Kakashi called, trying to bring the listener back to reality

"I'm sorry" the teen whispered "Continue"

This time Kakashi spoke "I met Sasuke in a therapy circle. It is a place when you can share what's worrying you with other people. I was his 'supplier'. It's something like a guardian who keeps in touch with you to make sure you're okay"

"I met him through his psychologist. She is my relative. The share group was something she thought would be a good idea. But Sasuke never talked. He had shut everyone out. He did not answer questions, he didn't bother making friends..."

"He was sitting in his chair the whole time, not moving an inch, wearing that cold distant expression."

"After a year he finally opened up. I guess he started seeing us as his only family. He was still cold like that but he had his moments when he wanted to talk. Tsunade- his psychologist started learning more, but with the things he shared his fears grew. He started having panic attacks at first. Then nightmares. We were able to calm him down but something ticked in him and he started having rage attacks. The school he was going to expelled him. He was becoming something rotten. We tried helping him, but all we could do was patch his wounds. Tsunade started using another method. She tried to make him think that he was the one controlling his life, not his brother. Soon after everything stopped. He wasn't hot-headed, but we knew there was something else…"

"What was it?!" Naruto stutter trying to get out those words. He couldn't assimilate what the others were telling him. There was even more to Sasuke than he imagined.

"Asuma" the transparent door behind them squeaked making Naruto jump a cm.

"Yeah, we're coming." The older men exited leaving Naruto and Sasuke looking at each other

"You look like you've been caught stealing cookies" the raven watched as the blond avoided his eyes "C'mon we are late already" he threw the blue sack at the blond and led him through the hall and down the elevator

"Did you talk about me?" Sasuke was sharp. Even in his bad days- like today he easily deciphered other's behavior. There weren't a lot of reasons for Asuma and Kakashi to talk alone with Sasuke's roommate. "What did they say to you? Did they made you do something?"

"No, no you got it all wrong!" Naruto pushed off the wall and looked into the raven's eyes, bracing himself for the following "I was the one to ask them. I know I should have waited for you to trust me with this, but I felt like I was of no help in the dark." Naruto looked at him pitifully as if he waited for forgiveness

"I know I've been having nightmares, but I can deal with it. I don't need you going around telling people about my sleep talking." Sasuke straightened so he could look more serious

"No, you've got it all wrong. I asked them about your past… I didn't tell them anything"

Sasuke didn't need anyone else to remind him of the control he had and he sure didn't need someone to tell him it's all bullshit.. And if Naruto knew about everything he'd probably think Sasuke's just crazy. Not that Sasuke denied it. He just didn't want anybody besides him calling him that.

"And what? Did they tell you what you wanted to know?" Sasuke tried to keep calm. It wasn't particularly hard when his energy had already left his body last night. He was so sleepy, he might even pass the fact that Naruto sneaked behind his back.

"I heard enough." Naruto pressed his lips in a thin line and Sasuke could see the concern in his eyes. The blond looked like he had something to say but couldn't. And to Sasuke's surprise it wasn't 'I'll leave the room all to you, freak'

"You don't need to feel pity for me. I didn't ask you."

"What?! That's not the reason! I just want you to know that you can trust me. I want to help you Sasuke!" Naruto stepped forward unconsciously as if to prove his point

"Why? Why would you do this for me?" Sasuke was hollering. He did want to trust Naruto. He wanted him to care. He just couldn't let himself think of him that way. What if Naruto turned out to be Itachi's spy?! Goofing around was okay, but actually letting him get closer was dangerous. All this time he thought of friends as unnecessary and meaningless, but now, now that he actually could have one, he had to admit that fear was what was stopping him. He was afraid that he'd get hurt. Fear was everything huh?! Itachi made him a cowardly bastard. Sasuke was disgusted of himself.

"Because we're friends"(1) Sasuke's eyes widened. Even though he knew Naruto was going to say this, his words shocked him. Maybe Sasuke could let himself trust the blond. The azure blue eyes weren't lying. He was sincere. Was it this or the fact that Sasuke was too tired to fight with himself…

-88-

They entered a white building that had a sign saying 'Swimming Competition 2014' they made their way through the lobby constantly looking around for directions. Asuma stopped to talk to some other coach, or so the rest of the group suspected, they saw him laugh and then he came back

"Sakura! You are on the left. The third door after the turn. You'll probably see other swimmers. Boys, you come with me."

Sakura waved goodbye and left for the dressing room.

"Those are your locker keys. They have a number on them. They said you'll probably have to look around because they aren't in order. I'll meet you at the pool. " Asuma grinned pushing the boys forward as he left with Kakashi.

The pool was full. Naruto and Sakura looked around their mouths opened in amazement. They could distinguish at least 20 other teams. Most of the swimmers were stretching and waiting for a signal from their own coach to get in the water. Asuma came from the left with a big flip pad and some kind of box on top of it.

"Glad we're all here. Did you all find your lockers?"

"Yeah, mine was just by the showers." Sai smiled enjoying the thought that he could pretend to go through his stuff, when he'll be watching Naruto's wet six pack.

"You should have checked where they are. I'm on the furthest corner. There isn't even a light there." Sasuke spat the words obviously furious

"Naruto?" the blonde looked in his coach's direction not really minding their conversation. "Are you going to complain?"

"Naah don't worry" The blond grinned as wide as he could. He was too distracted by the competition. Swimming wasn't really something he focused on. Naruto had no intention to continue professionally. It was something to keep him in shape more than something he enjoyed, but all the people here psyched him. He could feel the adrenalin spreading through his body. It was pure happiness. Right now he lived to swim.

-88-

"That's all for today guys!" Asuma send the three boys to the showers. They went to their lockers first, grabbing a few stuff. Naruto and Sasuke almost bumped into each other when entering the shower room. It was very steamy and hard to see. They walked slowly minding their feet. Sasuke reached an empty slot and reached for the water. Every swimmer's key activated a shower. He looked up and saw his number lit up on the steamy digital screen. Naruto was next to him still looking around for another slot. Sasuke cursed and backed from the water, Naruto asking him what's up. The raven said he'd forgotten his sponge and had to go back. The blond watched him leave, but his shadow was soon lost in the white fog. He glanced at the activated shower and decided that there was no reason to waste water. Naruto entered on Sasuke's behalf, his body being swallowed in the steam.

The water quickly relaxed all his muscles and washed away the chlorine. He heard rambling and thought it was Sasuke. He didn't bother calling out as it was obvious he took his shower.

The water suddenly stopped and he cursed internally for hesitating if he should enter for so long. He grabbed his bathrobe and secured it on himself, covering his dripping wet hair with the hood. As he was turning around he felt something sharp tangling in his foot and he tripped backwards. His back hit the wall. The metal faucet dug in his body and he fell to the ground letting out a painful scream. Sasuke herd it and headed in Naruto's direction, only to freeze in his steps as a tall black figure disappeared among the fog before him. He started shaking. The raven wanted to run far away but couldn't. His body was stiff and didn't listen to him. He could swear that was Itachi and this time it wasn't his mind doing tricks. He could feel the dead look on him. His body broke into cold sweat. A shiver went up his spine. He wanted to scream. But another scream brought him back. He shook his head focusing on its direction. On the ground the water was red. It flowed through his feet. Panic rose in him. Was Naruto hurt by Itachi? Did he came to kill him?!

"Naruto" Sasuke called his voice dripping with fear. He moved hesitantly forward. With every step his heart was jumping faster. He finally reached the source of the blood stream. Only one wall separated him from Naruto's body. He could see him sitting on the ground. He closed his eyes and hurried in, his heart almost jumping out of his chest in the process. He opened his eyes and was the blond. He was sitting on the ground, his eyes shut tightly, his hand dug in his calf.

"Naruto?" Sasuke's voice was shaking. He was too freaked out to do anything.

The blond opened his azure blue eyes just enough so he could see who is standing before him.

"Sasuke" a painful whisper escaped his lips and his nails dug in deeper in tanned skin "It hurts"

Sasuke hastily scanned the blond's whole body, his pupils jumping around. He sighed when he saw that only his foot was bleeding. The raven came closer, using the towel around his neck to wrap it over Naruto's foot. The blond let out a yelp and bit his lips from the infliction.

The raven helped him stand up and slowly led him to the changing rooms. They sat on the bench before Sasuke's locker, hidden from the eyes of others.

"What happened?!" Sasuke had a good idea, but he needed to make sure.

"I don't know. I thought you entered, but then something sharp pulled my foot and I stumbled."

"Did you see who it was?"

"No."

"Shit"

"Do you have a first aid kit?" Naruto lifted his eyes from his foot and looked at Sasuke

"Are you serious?! We need to go to the hospital, that can't be patched up!"

"No. No one needs to know. We'll just bandage it."

"What?! Why?" Sasuke was sure that the blond saw the blood that leaked from his wound. Why would he be against a hospital?

"It's your brother right? Naruto looked into Sasuke's black orbs, his question stirring up the fear in the other's eyes "You said he's here. If he did this he'll expect us to be at the hospital."

"….." Sasuke had to think this through. The blond was right. If Itachi did this (which he most definitely did) he'd done it with a purpose. If he knew that Sasuke was at the hospital along with his roommate, he'd definitely use it at his advantage. Maybe he wanted them gone to set up a trap, or maybe he'll kill them in the hospital and make some poor nurse look like the culprit. He didn't know how to act.

"Sasuke!" Naruto snapped him out of his thoughts. He threw him a look saying 'I'm worried' and unwrapped the towel that had taken a pink color from the water mixed with blood. He squinted at the sight of his foot and tried to gently rib of the remaining blood. The water had made it difficult for the blood to clot and it was still faintly bleeding. Sasuke searched for a F-A-K and returned with a white box after a minute. He opened it and went through it, getting out gauze and some bandages.

"Lift your foot up and press it to your chest." Sasuke looked at the blond waiting

Naruto looked at him for a second trying to assimilate what the other was saying. He then blushed and started stuttering "I-I'm not doing that."

"Why?"

Turning away his face he mumbled high enough for Sasuke to hear "Cuz I'm not wearing anything"

"That's not the time to be shy, Naruto!" Sasuke raised his voice a note of anger in it. He grabbed the other's knee "And besides I've already seen everything"

"Wa- Wait" The blond tried to oppose Sasuke but a sharp pain in his shoulder stopped him midway. He let out a sharp gasp "Why are we doing this again?" the blond attempted to cover his crotch with the towel on his shoulders, Sasuke placing his hand around his thigh

"You need to hold it so the blood stops faster." The raven tend to the cut calf. He studied the wound properly, noticing the cut was the same depth in all the 3 inches it spread. If it wasn't or the blonde's explanation Sasuke would be sure that a knife made its way around his foot pressing equal pressure everywhere, but it didn't add up because that would take time and it all happened in an instant. He cleaned the wound and wrapped it in bandages. The relief was weird to Sasuke. He had just encountered his brother (the most dreadful thing that could happen) and here he was, relieved that Naruto didn't get hurt seriously hurt. Or at least he thought it was called relief.

The raven helped Naruto get on his feet after a few minutes and they went to his locker to help him change. Naruto tried to brush off the other saying that he could do it himself, but Sasuke didn't care about how embarrassed the other was and just kept going.

When they exited the building Sakura ran up to them asking them why they took so long and even noted that Kakashi and Asuma had refused going to check up on them (2). Sai walked up to them apologizing and said he had to return to the swimming pool for his stuff. Naruto and Sasuke just acted like nothing happened, Sai throwing him looks.

-8888888-888888-

The two boys entered their room, Naruto throwing himself on the bed. He let out a loud sigh. The wound on his leg stung a little, but was nothing severe. He hoped that whoever did this (and he said it because he didn't want it to be Itachi) hadn't have the intent to kill him. Maybe he was just lucky that Sasuke came so fast. He looked at the raven who was sitting in the armchair under the window and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He had to help him somehow. He wanted to help him. Until now the blond didn't truly realize this. He had no idea how he suddenly started feeling so close to the raven. It was like it didn't matter if the other mocked him or did something rude to him, he just wanted the other to… to what?!

"Naruto?" the blond jerked his head up meeting Sasuke's look. He could see the anxiety in the other's eyes

"I'm fine, teme. And we aren't sure who it was anyway. Relax." Naruto tried to think of a way to calm Sasuke down. If he kept having nightmares he'd probably develop insomnia.

"I can't relax" the onyx eyes burned with hatred as he spit out those words "You don't know what it's like. To know that your life is in somebody's hands…"

"I told you, Sasuke." Naruto lifted his body, supporting it with his elbows. He ignored the discomfort in his right shoulder. "You can tell me everything." It was obvious that the later needed to share. It was not unlikely, but unnatural to humans to keep stuff for themselves. In life you needed a vent. Someone you could just tell everything and just have him listen to you.

The raven chuckled bitterly. "I have nothing to say that you'd want to hear"

The blond stood up and walked behind Sasuke.

"What are you doing?" the raven shifted his body so he could see the blond, but the other forcibly averted him back.

"I'm giving you a massage" Naruto's voice was soft and relaxing and Sasuke could already feel his body soothe. "If you won't get it out with talking then I'll get rid of the tension for you."

"That would never work you ca—" Sasuke's words changed in to a moan from Naruto's fingers. He could feel his muscles haing up from the touch. The other continued kneading them satisfied with the occasional groans and moans escaping the other's lips. Soon Sasuke's body refused his every command and he just sank in the softness of the chair.

"Did that feel good?" Naruto came up to him a self-satisfied grin on his face. Sasuke wanted to avert his head in annoyance, but he felt so good right now that his subconscious didn't let him. His sleepless stressful nights had drained all of his energy and he finally felt the warm pleasant feeling crawl up his body. All he needed now was good sex. He chuckled.

"What's so funny?" the blond was offended. If Uchiha dared to say something rude he would slam a pillow across his pretty face.

"I was just thinking how I'll feel even better after a good fuck." He opened his eyes to lock them with the blond's "And how you're the only person here."

Naruto was ready to bash of at him, but that would make all his efforts at relaxing him meaningless. How dared he mock him now?! "You know you could be nicer to the person that just made you feel hella lot better!"

"I'm just saying that that person can please me even more." The raven wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Teasing the blonde eased him like no sex ever would.

"Bastard"

"Hey." Sasuke motioned the other with his head. "Come here."

"I am here." Naruto noted eyeing the distance between them. He was just before him, their feet bumping in each other. He couldn't seem to swallow the nonexistent lump in his throat that the look on Sasuke's face caused him.

The raven was getting irritated. He couldn't quite determine the feeling, but he needed Naruto in his hands right now. It wasn't desire (not only) but he just needed to hold someone. He reached up and pulled the blond, who stumbled and fell in his lap.

"What are you-?" The teen tried to unlock the other's hands which were wrapped around his waist.

"Please just let me stay like this for a second." Sasuke pressed his nose in Naruto's neck, burying his face under the golden strands of hair. The pleasant warmth that radiated from the other complimented his scent and Sasuke couldn't stop himself from inhaling a deep breath. He felt his insides heat up and in this very moment his mind was free. No Itachi, no anger, nothing. He was just holding the sun.

Naruto sat like that, Sasuke's breath tickling his ears. After around 10 minutes he felt the boy's hold loosen up. "Sasuke?!" after a minute of silence he figured the other was asleep. He would have pulled out from his grip, but something didn't let him. Maybe it was the possessive teen whose hands tightened as he mumbled sweet in his sleep.

(1) Do you remember?! The ep where Sasuke killed Danzo. It was adorkable the look on their faces when Naruto said it.

(2) Kuku~ they thought the boys were preoccupied with other stuff. Yeah… I want them to have sex now too!


	10. Chapter 10

I know some stuff are hard to understand at the moment, but there is a reason for that ;)

The reason Naruto didn't seek medical help was not because he knew about Itachi, but because he was thinking about Sasuke. If they went to the hospital that'd make the raven even more worried, so Naruto passed it off as a small scratch (he's kinda super brave)

Late update ~~ I KNOW -3

I noticed I can only write after midnight and I finish all my chapters in 3 AM ^^" and because I've been going to bed like 11PM I can't write L School is exhausting even thou you do nothing T.T  
Let me hear your thoughts on this chapter :P

-88-88-88-8888-88888—888888- ( the horizontal line disappeared from the editing panel?!)

A loud knock on the door pulled Naruto out of his slumber. At first he confused it as a part of his dream, but after he remembered that cats meow instead of knocking he forced himself to wake up. He was conscious, but had still not opened his blue eyes. The comfortable atmosphere around him didn't seem to let him fully wake up. There was something about the warmth surrounding his body and the scent inflating his nostrils that just made him seek further relaxation. Something gently pressed his body in the soft warmth and a breath tickled his cheek. The sensation brought him back to reality, his ears catching the dull knock again. He shot open his eyes when the door opened, suddenly remembered where he fell asleep. He looked hastily around, finding himself sitting between Sasuke's legs, his own on the armrest, Sasuke's hands protectively wrapped around his waist as he occasionally let a small moan escape his throat. The blond tried to pull out from his hold desperately as he felt footsteps in the small hall. Sasuke's hold was rather possessive than protective as he tightened more when the other tried to escape. Naruto called his name hoping he'd wake up, but with no luck. The door to their room creaked a pink silhouette showing. She stopped in her tracks when her eyes fell on the sight.  
"Na- Naruto?!" She almost cried out as her eyes examined the blond's face dangerously close to the raven. That seemed to be enough to wake him, onyx eyes peeling open. His hands separated and the blond hurried to get up. His leg had fallen asleep and he felt himself stumbling back. Sasuke was quick to react despite his sleepy state of mind and he pulled his hand drawing him closer.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice still sore from the sleep

"Y-yeah" Naruto freed his hand and leaned on a desk between the door and the armchair.

It was hard to determine whose cheeks were redder- Sakura's or Naruto's. She was not sure what to say as she found them in such situation

"Sorry. Asuma wants you to attend dinner." Her voice came lower than she expected and was quite hard to hear.

"Are you two dating?!" Three pair of eyes shot up to the doorframe where none other than Sai was casually leaning, his arms crossed before his chest. He had a look that was a mix of hatred (obviously directed to Sasuke) and curiosity.

Naruto wasn't a person who'd normally explain himself especially to a lowlife like Sai, but he felt like he had to just to erase the awkwardness. "No, we are not."

Sai pushed away from the wall coming closer and stopping next to Sakura. He eyed both of them, narrowing his eyes in suspiciousness "So your relationship is purely platonic then?" He had to know for himself, but he made it seem like he was interested in the name of the team.

Naruto immediately shot a 'Yes', Sasuke calmly stating a 'No' at the same time. They looked at each other Naruto throwing him a confused look and he could see how displeased Sasuke was with the opposing answer. Sasuke's eyes were narrow in a mix of anger and slightly showing lust as he stood up from the armrest he was leaning on and walked up to the blond. He stopped right before him, not more than 5 inches between their faces. He cupped his chin and leaned in. Naruto's eyes grew wider in shock as Sasuke's lips caressed his. The kiss was a mere press between their lips, but Naruto couldn't escape the feeling of coziness. He closed his eyes sinking into it. The raven's teeth gently nuzzled on a bottom pink lip and he backed off. "Not anymore." He smirked with mischief as he stared intensely in the hazy blue eyes. He passed Sakura and the other raven and went down the hall. Naruto was left to stare at the empty space not able to assimilate what had happened.

Sasuke licked his lip and 'Hn'-ed as he watched his teammates come through the restaurant doors. Sai was pacing, obviously enraged, and Sasuke could swear seeing flames burning around him. That made his smirk wider. He didn't like that guy and was more that glad to see how much he was bothered by his little doing with Naruto. Speaking of the blond, he was walking slowly with Sakura, both of them had those empty looks on their faces and were staring down. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle when he saw the flushed cheeks of said boy.

"Why do you all look so gloomy?" Asuma asked sipping some kind of pink liquid from his glass. He cocked an eyebrow when nobody answered him turning to Sasuke to meet the obvious look of pleasure. "And Sasuke's grinning?! Did somebody reversed your personalities?!" Sasuke growled with a look of annoyance, but soon returned to his previous expression.

"Kids." Kakashi broke the sudden silence "Are you ready for tomorrow's race?" all four pair of eyes fell on him and he smiled

"Eat up everyone. You need to rest tonight. I want you all in the lobby at 8AM. Order whatever you want." Asuma looked rather happy biting from his bagel.

Naruto's eyes wandered through the menu and he quickly picked a chicken soup. He gave his order and once again sank in his own thoughts. Thou he wasn't thinking of anything at all. He was supposed to, for sure. But everything in his mind was blank, as if he had nothing to think with. He finished his dinner on auto pilot, going straight to his room after that, again on auto pilot and finally falling on the bed. His earlier nap had tired him even more, well not the nap itself but the things that happened after that. Naruto was no idiot, okay he was kind of slow sometimes, but he was definitely smart! Then why couldn't he assimilate what had happened earlier? He had definitely been kissed. By Sasuke. He shook his head staring at the ceiling. Nope still didn't know what's happening.

Sasuke came through the door speaking to somebody with him. Naruto had been in the process of falling asleep, but he was brought back by the voices

"We have to go to the police" – a familiar voice

"No. They can't do anything" –Sasuke

"If Itachi is really here we have to get you somewhere safe."- the familiar voice was more persistent now

"I'm not safe anywhere. He'll find me if he wants." – Sasuke's voice was angry

"And what about Naruto?! What if Itachi decides to kill him this time?!" –the voice was coach

"…."

"I can see that you care about him. At least protect him, when you're too foolish to protect yourself."

"I'll call Orochimaru." –Who is Orochimaru? The blond felt his thought tangling as he was angered by the trust Sasuke placed in that Orochimaru guy

Naruto heard the door lock and Sasuke's presence came closer, already in the room

"….Orochimaru?" – Sasuke's voice was passive now

"…"

"Do you have people nearby?"

"…"

"I'm at the swimming race. I told you about it before"

"…"

"I think Itachi is here."

"…"

"Yes, I saw him"

"…"

"No."

"…."

"I think he got me confused with somebody. He was surely after me"

"…"

"Around 8:30AM."

"…."

"Left side"

Naruto suddenly felt the other closer to him. He was too tired to open his eyes.

"You're awake, right?!" Sasuke's voice was softer and almost came out as a lullaby. Naruto felt the uneasiness in it. He was sure it was directed towards him.

"You should have let me believe you didn't know" The blond mumbled sleepily his eyes were half opened

"Are you scared?" Sasuke pursed his lips in a thin line. He really didn't remember when exactly had he stopped worrying for himself and started worrying for Naruto. Asuma had a point and Sasuke couldn't risk the blond's life.

The morning came slow, too slow. Naruto couldn't decide if he's uncomfortable with sleeping by Sasuke's side after the earlier encounter. No, the problem was he didn't feel awkward at all, which was even more worrying. He couldn't shake the thought of the feeling he got earlier. Sasuke was probably the first person he could call home – that was how he felt in his arms – simply at home. But isn't that weird?! Wasn't he supposed to hate it? Or at least not feel anything? Sasuke was so close to him and he could feel his body warmth. He could also feel the tenseness. The other was fully awake. Naruto was sure the raven was staring around the room with wide open eyes. He really felt sorry for him. Hell, Naruto had no idea why it didn't worry him. The thing in the showers, which was a warning. Possibly for him to leave Sasuke alone… That angered him. Who was Itachi to scare him away?! He wanted his brother's life to be hell, that's why he wanted the blond away. It would surely be easier to crush him if he had nothing. But Naruto was not giving up! He was going to Save Sasuke. He was going to make sure the other was happy, even if that meant killing that Itachi with his own hands!

The blond laughed internally at the thought. He was nothing compared to a serial killer. How could he face him?! Oh, shit! How would Sasuke face him?! He turned to the raven, who caught his look and turned too. Sasuke's eyes looked even blacker in the dark. Figures. They stared through him and pierced him with sorrow. Naruto had no idea how Sasuke felt. But he wanted that look gone.

Sasuke stared in those deep blue eyes. They were like little windows. This was the first time he saw that look. Disgust. Rage. Determination. What was Naruto even thinking about?! Maybe he hated Sasuke for what he did, maybe he wanted to be far away from him. Itachi would get his victory and chase the blond away. Even if that wasn't his intention. He'd win. Again.

Naruto reached out and pulled Sasuke's head closer. He felt the other's startle at first, but then he obeyed and let Naruto bring him to his chest. Was it because Naruto knew how pain of losing someone precious felt like or for some other bizarre reason, he didn't know, but he wanted to help Sasuke.

The raven snuggled in Naruto's warmth, blocking all the questions going through his head. He wouldn't ask. Not why Naruto was so nice. Not what was the other thinking right now. Not even why he didn't just leave the raven. Naruto was definitely the only person who could make Sasuke feel like that. Safe. Protected. Not crazy. Just- peaceful. The Uchiha Sasuke who never gets close to anybody, who feels nothing for anyone. He was here, letting his walls drop before a person he didn't ever imagine to.

The road trip to the Swimming competition want smoothly. They arrived at 8:20AM and moved to the dressing rooms. Sasuke and Naruto had a talk about the blond's leg and decided that the wound was small enough to be left unnoticed. They changed in their swimming suits, Naruto purposely putting on one that was covering his calf. They avoided the showers, still uneasy about the incident.

Sasuke and Naruto had individual events, besides the relay. Naruto was first line on the 100m freestyle and Sasuke was second. The gun fired and Naruto's body flew in the water. He moved fast and steady, the cloth successfully protecting his wound. After the turn he had trouble with extending his arm. He felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. Changing cycles he desperately tried to gain ahead. He touched the wall and jumped out of the water. First place. He grinned.

"Naruto" Sasuke spoke coldly "We need to talk"

"Ohhh trouble in paradise" Sai called from the sideline giggling. Sasuke just threw him his deadly glare and dragged Naruto with him. When he made sure they are alone he let him go and turned to him

"Does your leg hurt?!"

"No, its good. Don't worry." Naruto smiled at the concern in Sasuke

"Then why did you mess up your pace?" Sasuke couldn't take any bullshit. He knew they had to go to the hospital. "I'm sure you're hiding something"

"Sasuke," Naruto came closer putting his hand on the other's shoulder "don't worry. It was my shoulder. I probably didn't stretch well enough."

"… Okay" He would let it go, for now. There were bigger things to worry about.

Naruto snatched second place from Sasuke, both taking their medals and leaving for lunch. Asuma had ordered lunch and they all took a place in the garden.

"Good job boys!" Asuma patted both their heads grinning proudly. Their teammates congratulated them, Sai even going out of his way to embrace Naruto for a 'pat on the back'. The blonde noticed it was a bit extreme for just a path. It felt like a fucking eternity with that gross thing sliding down his back, when the other had finally backed off Naruto and Sai both noticed the indifference Sasuke showed. He had ignored everything that had happened, staring emptily at his food.

Sasuke stood up before anyone else, saying that he had finished his meal and needed to do something. The others had called after him, but with no luck, Naruto noticing what it was all about.

The raven moved towards the second floor. He was following a long haired guy with circle glasses. The royal purple costume had clearly spoken for him. Orochimaru's subordinate. Sasuke followed him down the long corridor, the stranger stopping before a bench. The raven was unsure of what to do, finally deciding to take the place beside the other.

"Sasuke, right?!" The gray haired man spoke. Sasuke couldn't miss the disgusting note to his voice.

"And you are…?" the raven didn't bother turning to face the other, not even stripping his pocker face.

"The person who's gonna take care of you." The teenager could feel the small smile creeping on the other's face.

"And how do you intend to do that?"

"We've set a few of our people around here. If Itachi even dares to come he'll just all into our trap."

"Good." Sasuke stood up and turned his back to the man "I won't forgive you if you miss him."

-8—8-8-888-88-888—8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-8-8-

"Where were you?!" Naruto ran to the onyx eyed boy. His eyes glimmered, concern already present in them

"I had something to do, I told you." The expression Sasuke maintained was the same pocker face from earlier, thou he could feel himself losing it.

"Dammit, I was worried! I thought something happened, teme." Naruto was clutching his white stamped shirt, his tanned body convulsing lightly.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked, his expression lightening "What?! Did you cried because you though we'd be separated?!"

The blond frowned, the concern quickly getting replaced by anger "It's not funny, I was scared you're lying with a cracked skull somewhere!"

Sasuke's eyes twitched at the reply. He hadn't really accepted it yet, but Naruto felt for him. Now he felt bad for joking with such a thing.

"You should stop being so ignorant and get it through your head! I do care for you , you asshole! Losing a friend IS a big deal for me." Naruto was spitting words in Sasuke's face. The other still not sure how to return them.

"Tch." The blond watched him walk away, his irritation burning. Why was Sasuke such an idiot. He had just a bit too much mood swings even for him.

The final siren signaled all the swimmers to take their places. All the backswimmers entered the water, preparing their positions. Sai looked up at Naruto and winked at him self declaring that if he reaches the wall before everyone else Naruto will own him a kiss. Before the blonde could argue the gun fired and their swimmer was in motion. Naruto wasn't sure who to root for anymore, his team or any other. There was no frickin'way in hell he's gonna kiss that nasty bastard. Naruto felt his pulse rising and realized that Sasuke's attitude and Sai's words were frustrating him. He tried calming down. If he flew into the water with that heart rate he was going to lose for sure. He glanced at Sasuke, who was staring into the audience. His eyes were smaller than usual and the bump between his brows was bigger. Naruto could guess why. If his brother was really here Sasuke was in danger. He was amazed at how the raven could keep himself together at a time like this. From everything he learned about his psychological condition and from what he saw for himself, Sasuke should be locked in a safe room.  
"Naruto" Sakura called and the blond turned to see the swimmer only 10 meters away.

"Good luck Sakura." The blond prepped the girl, who was already on the mark. Naruto was watching super carefully to see if Sai touches the wall first. The time was just 0.2 seconds away from the first time. Sai left the pool looking at the time and frowning whilst Naruto grinned like the happiest person on Earth. Sai said something about getting his kiss anyway, but Naruto was too busy reaching for Sasuke.  
"Hey." Naruto patted the raven on the back "It's my turn"

Sasuke looked at him, his black orbs still oozing emptiness. "Yeah"

"Don't make us lose, bastard" the blond grinned climbing on the stone block.  
"Dobe" the raven smirked, finally turning his attention to the competition "Worry about yourself"

Sasuke saw the smile on Naruto's face just before he dived in the water. He hurried to take his place, analyzing his surroundings. They were on third place, but with Naruto's speed they'd probably snatch first away. He watched the tanned swimmer piercing through the water molecules, his body flawless as always. Sasuke took his time to examine the other's movements. He didn't notice anything off about his leg, but there was something that drew his attention. The blonde's reach was off. His art wasn't extending as far as usually. Sasuke noted to himself that he should ask about that later, and prepared to jump in the water.

"Perfect exchange!" Asuma noted when the raven jumped right after the blond touched the wall.

"I guess intimacy is a big factor even in swimming." Kakashi joked while watching the grin on Naruto's face.

"They are going to kill you if they heard." Asuma thumbed-up at Naruto who was waving his hands at him.

"Good thing they can't" Kakashi was enjoying his perverted sense of humor. "But they really did it. If Sasuke doesn't fail they'll take golden medal."

"Don't jinx him, Hatake"

"Go Sasuke! Only a little more!" Naruto shouted with all he got.

"Sasuke! You can do it!" Sakura joined him, both jumping in enthusiasm

Sasuke's time lit and he ripped off his googles.

"Good job." Naruto extended his hand to him, the other grabbing it. The blond helped him out of the water, both boys grinning.

"Told you so." Sasuke smirked mischievously

"Shut up." The other bumped him with his fist.

Sasuke, Naruto and Sai headed to the locker room. Naruto was jumping around saying how that was the best win ever whilst Sasuke was trying to calm him down. Sai was sulking behind them.

Naruto was walking with his back towards the door when he suddenly bumped in someone. He jumped forward, Sasuke catching him. He turned saying how sorry he was, when he noticed how weird looking this person was. His words stopped, making Sasuke look more carefully too.

"Little brother." The cold voice spoke with indifference

Sasuke took a step back, his hand grabbing Naruto's wrist and pulling him with. His body froze. A lump in his throat threatened him from lack of oxygen.

Naruto looked at the stranger then back at Sasuke shivering from the sudden atmosphere. There was no mistake. Itachi.

"We need to talk" the cloaked guy kept his red eyes focused, not moving an inch.

"Sasuke" the blond whispered at said boy.

"Run" the raven pushed back Naruto turning away from his brother. He started running after Naruto. Itachi followed them with his eyes. They wouldn't go far. He moved in their direction, listening to the sounds of running water. No one could take him for a fool. That's why he had Deidara. His companion had locked the doors after the three boys entered. No one was going in or out.

Sai hid behind a tall barrier, listening closely to the voices. He saw his two teammates run in an opposite direction. He noticed them stopping and walking back. Sai cocked his head and moved away from the barrier. Itachi walked in the middle. The two boys far on the right and the other raven on his left. They turned watching him cautiously

"I said we need to talk, Sasuke" the younger raven shuddered from the sly voice. They were like trapped rabbits between two foxes. The way he said his name, with a different tone then the rest of the sentence made him shake with fear. Was it really this?! Was this how his life was supposed to end?! He couldn't even fix his life. He lived all those years in fear, swallowed by his anxiety, living cowardly, reaching for the closest thing that could take his mind away from reality. He couldn't let Itachi control him anymore. Not with what he actually earned by himself standing right next to him. Not with Naruto who was the only thing able to hold him down.

Sasuke felt the poison creeping in his veins. His throat burned. Itachi brought feelings Sasuke didn't know he had. He clenched his teeth letting go of Naruto's hand. The blond looked at him in question. He smiled trying to imitate his usual cocky smirk. He moved a step closer to Itachi clenching his fists

"Itachi." Sasuke barely got the words out of his mouth, despite his state of shock they came out as emotionless as the ones his brother said

"You finally decided to act as an Uchiha? Cowards are not worthy of our family name, I'm glad you understand"

"You are in no position to speak about family! After all you destroyed it!" Sasuke's head was burning and his vision was blurring again. This was the worst moment for him to spree out of control.

"You have no idea what you're saying, little brother!" Itachi frowned showing more emotion than he intended "But first," he turned towards Sai, locking eyes with the teenager "You!" Itachi lifted him by the t-shirt and slamming him against the near-by wall. "You are a big problem for me, I should do something about it." He eyed the boy fury flashing through his eyes

Deidara passed by Sasuke and Naruto, the boys jumping from the close encounter.

"Hnn. Don't ya worry fellas. I'm not here for you" he grinned and went up to Itachi. "We don't have much time, Itachi" he patted the long haired man on the shoulder, but the other didn't move his eyes from the pale boy. "Orochimaru's people are outside, tell little Sasuke what you need to and let's go"

"Just let me deal with this scum here" Itachi chuckled internally at the fear in the boy's eyes. He deserved it. What he did the other day was unforgivable.

All of them heard the door knob shuffle and turned to the door

"…."

"I'll do it, You go deal with your bro, Hn"

"Fine" Itachi spitted the words, bashing the boy's body against the wall and walking away

Deidara erupted in hysterical laughter at the sight of Sai sitting in his own pee. He grinned widely grabbing him by his hear and smashing his head in the wall.

"Sasuke, you know nothing." He came closer to the raven. He noticed Sasuke shielding Naruto with his body. Itachi smiled and brought confusion to the little raven's face

"I think I know enough." Sasuke said with an even voice

"I didn't kill him." Itachi stared into his brother's eyes. He wanted him to see the sincerity in his own

"What?!" Sasuke hollered his bangs falling over his face "Don't you dare lie to me!"

He was sure that Itachi didn't kill his father. But his mother's death was proof enough for him to believe it. After all why would a mother's last words be a lie?

Naruto was standing behind Sasuke not sure of what to do. He didn't want to let Sasuke take the risk. But what was he supposed to do?! Itachi was right before them. It wasn't an assumption anymore and this presence was enough to creep him out.

"I was set up." Itachi screamed back

Sasuke looked up startled. His brother never screamed. Never

"I'm tired of hiding, Sasuke. Do you know how much it took me to come here?"

"What the fuck are you saying?!"

"You've been tricked. And you are still being used."

"By whom?!" Sasuke shouted, now seriously pissed off. He didn't trust anybody, there wasn't anyone who was able to use him. Itachi was the only one.

The door suddenly burst open and a team of armed men flew in. They passed by both boys and went after Itachi, who had disappeared in thin air. They searched for him, but with no luck. A medical team went up to all three of the boys. Sasuke and Naruto were okay, but the short haired raven who was with them had a broken jaw and was knocked unconscious.

-3—3-4-34-5-4-5-6-6-6-56—67-7-657-5-

The moment where Sasuke is talking with Asuma and then with Orochimaru is told from Naruto's perspective. That's why the comments are a little off, and you don't know what Oro is saying

And yes, I do hate Sai. I despise him.

This chapter is maybe the worst one yet. I took too long to write it and was in so many different moods that it ended up like this. Next chap will be better :P Thank you and bye

The moment where Sasuke is talking with Asuma and then with Orochimaru is told from Naruto's perspective. That's why the comments are a little off, and you don't know what Oro is saying

And yes, I do hate Sai. I despise him.


End file.
